


Superman Tonight

by My_Dear_Watson



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Watson/pseuds/My_Dear_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasey's idea of a punishment for Marian at the end of "Child Hood" is fatally wounding Guy, assuming that in saving his life, she showed she had feelings for him. The pair escape and find help in the form of an old acquaintance of both of theirs, but he's not at all thrilled to have Guy thrust back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here we go. First Robin Hood fic, made from a plot bunny that wouldn't stop kicking me in the face. Vasey is not nearly as fabulous as he should be in this chapter, and Guy talks a lot for a dude who got stabbed, but if you bear with me, the next chapters will be better. Promise.**

* * *

_"I am ready for your punishment."_

Sheriff Vasey turned sharply at Marian's defiance. Oh, how he _longed_ to strike her for that. He almost did, but then he recalled just what he had walked in on a minute before. Guy was, as expected, mere inches away from Marian, having shed the nearly ruined armor that almost cost his useless life, looking like a lost, wet dog- and smelling like one, too. It was pathetic. But, the leper had shown that there might have been some shred of care for the man under that lying exterior. Oh _yes_.  She wanted a punishment, she would get it. "Very well!"

Before either Guy or Marian could fully register what he had said, Vasey closed the distance between himself and Guy, pulled a dagger from his belt and thrusted it hard into Guy's chest.

Guy barely managed a surprised shout before the pain completely silenced him and sent him falling to his knees.

Vasey growled and yanked the dagger out of his chest.

Marian's mind finally caught up with her body. " _Guy!_ " She ran over to him. She dropped to her knees in front of him,  staring in awe at the wound the man had caused. Her heart broke a bit when Guy reached for her right as she got within an inch of him and he sagged against her side.

The man himself hated his moment of weakness in the unexpected turn of events, but he still figured he was damn well entitled at that point, too.

She cupped the side of his neck to keep him there, turning to glare at Vasey. "You bastard!" She hissed.

Vasey sneered. "I would watch that tongue of yours, my dear Marian. You're lucky I'm in such a giving mood today, or I'd have it cut out. Today, your punishment quite fits the crime," he threatened, then looked at Guy, who was gasping for air now. He took hold of the younger man's hair and yanked it back so Guy was forced to look him in the eye. "Today was a bit of an eye-opener, I'm afraid. You've always been unimportant- replaceable- and most importantly, weak- especially where this leper is concerned." His eyes flicked to Marian, and he stroked Guy's hair this time, to which the main tried to pull away to no avail. "Even _I_ didn't expect our Maid Marian here to barter for your life after all you've done to her." His fist tightened in the man's hair. "How does that make you feel, hm? She leads you on and on, lies to you time and time again, and then saves you from drowning. That's quite the mixed message, don't you think, my boy?" He asked, curling into Guy's shoulder and putting his chin on top of it with the last part.

Guy managed to scoff, but a ripple of pain shot through him for his trouble. He doubled over, leaving Vasey to get up again. "I would have been fine taking my chances with her over you," he gritted out. He needed to say it. He knew he may not be granted another chance to do so.

Vasey roughly shoved Guy's head so he was looking down again. He turned to address the guards that had shown up. "If these two lovebirds aren't out of the city gates in five minutes, shoot them. If Gisborne is still alive by the time you catch them, if they don't make it shoot the woman first. Make our boy suffer," he ordered before getting onto his horse and riding off.

Marian watched him, then scowled at the guards around them.

Guy inhaled sharply and got a better hold on her thigh. He was weak- now physically as well as mentally, and literally leaning on his anchor, who he felt he really should hate by now was just making everything worse. But then again, he could never be able to hate her. He tried to gather himself and looked up at Marian. "Marian… Marian go. Leave me. I'm not worth your life."  He rocked slightly on his knees, then tried not to wallow in self-hate when he took hold of her thigh in attempt to steady himself. The train of self-loathing in his head continued on.

Marian eyed the guards again, then slipped one arm under Guy's, muttering, "I'm sorry…" as she did so.

"For what- AGH!" Guy flinched as she yanked him upright in one fell swoop, dragging him towards a horse whose rider had dismounted and pushed him up. "Go on…"

"Why… why're you…?"

"Because I'm not fond of letting people die, whether they deserve it or not. Just get on," Marian insisted.

Guy gathered his senses as best he could and got on the horse, with Marian behind him.

"Lean on me…"

"Marian…" It was barely a whisper this time.

"Stop talking. You'll make it worse," she insisted, then made the horse start off at a trot, heading out of the city gates. She was still convinced that Vasey would give his men the order to shoot them as they left, but it didn't come. Even when the gates were out of sight, no one followed them. After a while, she slowed the horse to a walk and dismounted. Guy gave another weak hiss, and to Marian's own surprise, she was slightly relieved to hear it. "Let me see the wound."

"I'm _dying_. What's there to see?" Guy gritted out.

Marian scowled and reached up, unclasping one of the leather straps and pushing the sides away to see what damage the dagger had caused. "It could be worse. We need a physician-"

"Which are quite limited in the situation you just put us in." Guy snapped, then hesitated. "Why didn't you leave me and save yourself?"  _And don't tell me you wouldn't consider it if you weren't next to me when it happened,_  he thought bitterly.

"I already told you, and if you managed to say all that with a dagger wound, I'm positive you're not dying. Do you know of any physician not loyal to the Sheriff in these parts?" She could tell that it wasn't just the pain that delayed his nod 'no.' "You're lying to me."

"And you haven't lied to me on numerous occasions?" Guy challenged, only to have a stab of pain rattle his entire body to the point he had to lean over, which made it progressively worse.

"Guy…" She took his hand, and he couldn't help but look at their joined hands before looking at her. "Let me help you…" She insisted. "Who do you know who can help us?"

"He won't…" He looked away when Marian frowned at him. "You'll just be increasing the chances…"

"Guy!" Marian snapped.

Guy flinched. "… He's about two miles west of Locksley… if you follow the path then go right at the fence," he finished, then stopped to inhale sharply.

Marian reached for his shoulder, then frowned when he tried to jerk away. "I'm trying to help you, Guy. I got you into this mess, I might as well try to get you out."

"I told you to leave me… why do you never list-" He was cut off as he hissed in pain again.

Marian sighed. "Good. Now stop arguing and keep quiet before you harm yourself more."

"I want to know why." 

"I already told you. Because if you're not going to give a damn about your own life, someone has to, and if that means it has to be me, so be it," she replied. "Now be quiet so you're not wasting energy." 

This time Guy didn't argue, and the pair started the journey in silence.

A few hours later, Marian tried to take in the sights of the house that they had come to based on Guy's instructions. It was small, but there was a decent amount of property fenced in around it, with no other houses to be seen. She looked up at Guy, who nodded weakly, confirming it was where they needed to be. Marian looked around for an opening in the fence, and once she did, led the way through and towards the house. She stopped the horse a good distance away from the house and looked up at Guy. "Do you think you can walk?"

Guy hesitated, then managed to dismount the horse with quite a bit of difficulty. He held onto the saddle for leverage, then looked at the ground. "I'll wait here."

She nodded and approached the door. She knocked, then turned back towards Guy and the horse, not at all trusting Fate to not let him fall or anything to that effect without her there.

When the door opened and a man no older than her father stepped out of the house, she curtsied and smiled weakly. "Please, sir, my friend… he was hurt, and he needs help…"

The man frowned at her, then looked her up and down before arching an eyebrow. He looked at Guy before heaving a sigh. He retrieved a walking stick from the doorway and walked towards Guy. He motioned at her to follow him as he did so. He spotted the shape of the wound. "Inflicted by a dagger …" He mused out loud, then looked at Marian with a dark look. "I'm not fond of outsiders bringing trouble to my door, and by the looks of it, that's what you're doing. I'll only ask once- please leave," he turned back towards his home.

Marian caught his arm. "Please, sir! He might as well have asked for you by name."

The man looked down at her hand, and when she blushed and lowered it, he sighed and looked back at him. "He doesn't look like anyone I know- or would care to know, for that matter."

"Then how could he have directed us here?" Marian challenged. "Please. I'm worried- he… he may be dying." She hesitated. "And if he does, it's my fault," She added quietly, more out of shame then trying to bait him.

The man frowned at her once again before walking back to where he had been while facing Guy. "I'm still not fond of trusting strangers in the dark, then. Show me his face," he insisted.

Marian frowned at him.

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been conned before. Excuse me if I do not trust as easily as others would, whether I know him or not," he raised an eyebrow at Guy. "Come on. Let's have a look at your face first."

Guy tucked his head further towards his chest.

"I can let you bleed to death, if you prefer," the man countered.

Guy visibly tensed, then looked up slowly, shaking his bangs away from his face. He made eye contact with the man for around half a second before looking back down.

It was enough for the stranger. He backed up and put his hands up dismissively. "No. I will not give aid to _him_. You can find yourself a different physician- and the pair of you can get off my land _now_ ," he snapped.

"But Sir-"

"I will _not_ treat Guy of Gisborne, no matter how close he is to meeting Death. Do you think living on the outskirts of this city I have not heard of his treachery? Of his crimes? Oh, no! I have learned once never to trust this man and let him into my home. I will not make the same mistake twice," he jabbed his finger in Guy's direction.

Guy lifted his head for the first time during the exchange. "Uncle, please-" Guy began.

Now that surprised Marian. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at the old man, waiting for his reply. Guy had never mentioned any family. Who was this man?

Before Marian could even consider the term further, the man let out another roar of "NO!" before backhanding Guy across the face.

While Marian thought she had enough surprises for the entire day, counting the slap, another one was added to the list when Guy made no retaliation against the man. He sat there and bore it, straightening slightly to support his body against the wound and hung his head further.

"No…" The man repeated, calmer this time. Marian noticed tears in his eyes as he did so. The man looked like he was deeply considering his words as he continued. "You lost the right to using that title- you lost the privilege of my care many years ago. Do not make the mistake of thinking you can still have it here and now- bleeding to death or not. Maybe it would be good for you- feeling the amount of physical pain you mentally caused me- and physically caused how many other people, Gisborne? Hundreds? Thousands?"

Guy set his jaw and bowed his head even more.

The man turned to Marian. "Milady, you seem to be of a kind heart. If you have any sense of keeping _that_ alive, you should stop calling this man friend and get as far away from him as possible."

Marian opened her mouth and firmly shut it, not at all knowing what to say or do, given the situation.

The man shook his head. "You wish to understand my rudeness- my contempt for this man- I mentioned being conned- I give you the first man who did it- and he was just a boy at the time," he stopped and shook his head, trying to gather his emotions. "You're welcome to stay here outside until sunrise so you can move on safely, but that is as much of a welcome as I offer."

"We'll take it," Marian nodded.

The man gave one final look at her before heading back inside.

"… … Told you." Guy muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Sounds like it's your winning personality that got us into this mess-"

"That you started," Guy pointed out.

"What did you do to him, anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." Guy shot back.

"If we're in this mess together, then it just might be."

"I didn't ask-"

Before Guy could continue, she put her hand over his mouth. "What did I say before? Quiet. I told you I wasn't fond of letting people die. I'm staying whether you like it or not. Now here…" She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down, trying and eventually succeeding in trying to get him to sit against one of the wooden posts. She undid a few more clasps on his jacket, despite his weakening protests, and tore off part of her sleeve, pressing it to his wound. "Keep that on there. We'll figure this out."

Guy only grunted in reply this time.

* * *

It had been a few minutes, and Marian had just noticed Guy had lost consciousness-from sleep or pain, she did not know. She was about to go pound on the door and get the stranger's attention when she spotted him opening the door in order to go see them.

"You're Marian, aren't you? Edward's daughter?" the man asked, stepping out to join her. He looked down at the porch.

Marian tried to look as defiant as possible. "I am. What of it?"

The stranger shook his head. "Oh, no, Milady. I mean no offense. Your father and I are old friends. I thought you looked familiar, and now look at you, all grown up. Last I saw you, you were only this high," He motioned just above his elbow. After a moment, he sighed. "You know, your father saved my life once. He's a good man- the best I know, really."

"He is…" Marian nodded, trying to study the man's features, and then they all clicked. An old man who had come by time and time again when she was younger, always wearing a kind smile and said kind things to match. "Roland…!" She remembered after a moment.

The slight smile that was growing on Roland's face turned genuine, and it reached his eyes as he nodded. He looked from the ground, to her, to Guy and back a couple of times, then heaved a deeper sigh. "Come. If I can't repay the favor I owe your father, I might as well repay it through you. Help me bring him in. I'll see what I can do."

Marian all but beamed. "Thank you!" 

Roland smiled, but it faded quickly. "Don't thank me yet. His chances of survival are very little. And I still doubt he deserves it." 

Marian paused, then nodded and led him towards Guy. She had a feeling there was going to be a long, tense day ahead of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marian looked up as Roland knocked on the door of the spare room he had offered her. He looked exhausted. She hadn't seen him in the last three hours, and she wondered if he had taken all that time tending to Guy. "Is he…?"

"He's as fine as could be, given the circumstances. I got him stitched up. He's sleeping relatively peacefully right now. If something goes wrong, we'll be close enough to know it."

"Thank you again… and I'd just like to say… I didn't mean for it to…I mean to say I didn't know you and Guy…"

Roland shook his head dismissively. "No one expects you to have, my dear. He asked this of you, and you granted his request."

"Well, I'd like to make it known if I had known there was bad blood, I wouldn't have come," Marian insisted. "And he didn't exactly ask me as much as I forced it out of him." 

"I know, believe me. No one could be Edward's kin and not have that mindset," Roland replied.

Marian smiled softly, but it didn't last. "And I'd like to thank you for taking him in in these circumstances, being that he probably won't bother to do so."

"I have no doubt. The sentiment is appreciated, all the same. At least the man has a friend who's wise enough to make that known."

Marian smiled again, and then sighed. "It really is none of my business, but-"

"You want to know what could warrant such a reaction," Roland offered.

Marian blushed. "Well, yes. I understand if you don't wish to tell me."

"No, no. You have every right to know. Guy was about… thirteen when he came to me with his sister-"

"Sister?" Marian's eyebrows shot up. "Guy has a sister?"

Roland nodded after a moment. "Yes! Isabelle… Isabella, something to that effect."

"He's never mentioned her to me," Marian pointed out. She cast a glance back at the doorway to the room Guy was in. Just why had he not mentioned something as important as family to her? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time. "Go on…"

Roland leaned back. "The pair of them had run away from home. Home life was too much for them, apparently. Of course, I took them in for a while. What else was I supposed to do? There was a tragedy in their life shortly before- that's what drove them out. I didn't ask 'til much later. Guy was the perfect helper to me. He was a strong young man- ambitious and all that. He was always eager to help me around this place with repairs and the rest. He was a good boy, and his sister was a good girl. We all worked well together until Good Old Vasey found Guy when he was sixteen. The Sheriff was a typical noble at the time, but… well, that was the point, wasn't it? Vasey was the big, grand noble, and I was the commoner. Guy started to idolize the man, and eventually, the cad pretty much stole him away from me- took his sister with him. Guy showed up two years later, claiming that he wanted to come back for a while, help out and all that. Turned out he was just under orders from Vasey to scope out how much land I officially had and try to see what he could do with it."

"No…" Marian leaned forward.

Roland nodded. "Should've seen me when he recited what Vasey told him to say about buying the property. He tried to hide that he was just relaying words, but failed miserably."

"What did you do?"

"I chased him off the property. He went willingly, too- not a look of remorse to be seen. Never saw him much again until… …" Roland hesitated, then reached over and gave her hand a gentle pat. "Until Good Old Vasey took your father's job out from under him."

Marian sat up, interested. She saw the hurt in the man's eyes and leaned forward, putting her own hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Then what?"

"Then he was the man that's in that room. The one so many call the brute, the monster- any time Vasey or John had an issue with my land, any time taxes were... _are_ needed, he always sent one of his lackies here… but he'd always be sitting on some damn horse, watching in the distance." He threaded his fingers together. "It felt like he was mocking me."

Marian put her hands back in her lap and looked down at them. "Then I really did make a mistake bringing him here."

"No…" he continued when she nodded. "Like I said, think nothing of it. I did this for you, for your father… for the young, lost boy that man once was." He shook his head. "I'm more concerned that I almost willingly let him die… or even just  _nearly_  die."

"Would that side have really won out?" Marian asked.

Roland sighed. "… For the first time, I honestly don't know."

Marian smiled. "Well, I said it before- it's much appreciated."

Roland offered another kind smile, then pointed at the staircase. "I'll be keeping watch downstairs tonight, but if you wish to retire, the spare room is up to the left."

"Thank you, but I think I'd rather stay up and keep watch with you, if it's all the same."

"Fair enough," Roland shrugged. He hesitated. "So, I told you our story. How did this happen to Guy?"

"How did Guy get stabbed?" Marian asked. When Roland arched an eyebrow as if to ask "what else?", she realized how she really should've explained already. "There was a conflict with Robin Hood, and others, and... long story short, Guy's life was in the balance. After everything, I just couldn't let him die- not in the way it was starting to look like he would meet his end." She didn't know if that last part was more for him or herself. "I had to step in. I threatened that if Guy wasn't let go, I'd kill the man Vasey was after." She laughed weakly when Roland's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not exactly the example of a proper lady." She explained.

"Your mother wasn't either. Good on the both of you for it. We need more women like that, and let God strike me down for saying so," Roland winked, then straightened out, motioning with his hands for her to go on.

"They let Guy go, and the other, but the damage was done. The Sheriff was furious with me, and I challenged him, and Guy got stabbed for it," she explained.

Roland shook his head. "Then this was hardly all your fault. The Sheriff is hardly a sane man. And forgive me for saying, with those two, Guy's fate was a long time coming."

"You think so?" Marian asked.

"I know so." He cupped her cheek lightly. "Come now. Stop your worrying. You're too young to have that weight on your shoulders, and have too pretty of a face to get marks from all that emotion."

"You're too kind," Marian replied.

"So we've both said recently," he got up. "You must be hungry. I'll fix us something. It'll make the time go faster. I'll send for your father as well."

"Thank you."

* * *

Guy came to on the third day they were there. He opened his eyes slowly, then recognized the ceiling above him and closed them again with a groan. He was hoping that the dream of Marian and Roland leading him into the house was a dream, or a hallucination at the least. Everything hurt. His head was pounding as well. He opened his eyes again to look down. The wound was stitched up. Just looking at it mad the image of Vasey coming at him with the dagger flash through his mind. He groaned again and went to sit up.

"Guy! What do you think you're doing?!"

Marian was in front of him in a second, holding his shoulders down. He pushed against her for a second, but she only held tighter until he gave up and settled down. She still managed to look relieved, to which Guy wasn't sure how to react.

Marian shook her head and sat in the chair they had set up next to the bed. "You're awake for what, five minutes and you're already trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm not staying here," Guy replied.

"Yes you are. You don't have a choice for starters, and the man is helping you even if he doesn't want to, so you can at least show him enough respect by taking it easy and not throwing his kindness back in his face!"

" _I'd_  be doing  _him_  the kindness if I left," Guy countered, though his tone went gentle.

"So he's told me," Marian looked down.

"I thought he might. Tell me, is his faith in me completely gone, or is he still a hopeful old fool?"

"You came to him, and he saved your life. How dare you call him a fool?" Marian snapped.

"Because he is. He was obnoxiously overbearing, and too lenient with those who took advantage over him-"

"And from what I understood, you were one of those people," Marian pointed out.

"Because I learned to be stronger- better than what he tried to raise me to be. You turn into that, you see them treat him that way, it happens."

"Yes, you turned into a man like the Sheriff. You see how far that got you," she motioned at the stitches closing the wound. "He still saved your life. He deserves more than you give him. And shame on you for thinking otherwise!"

"I am in no any mood or condition to argue, Marian."

"No, you're not in the mood to hear someone tell you how wrong you are."

Guy sighed and tried to sink back into the bed as much as possible. "Marian…" He sighed.

Marian shook her head and got up. "Get some rest, Guy. You'll need it," she blew out the candle beside him and stormed out of the room before Guy could even come up with a reply.

A couple of minutes later, Roland stepped into the room.

Guy immediately looked the other way and tensed.

Roland scoffed. "Relax, Boy. You're safe from harm- verbal or otherwise. I'm here to clean the wound," he went to work on the intended task, trying to ignore how carefully Guy was watching him- like he was unsure if he could trust him or not. "So tell me… … is it Marian who's taken with you, or you who is taken with her?" He asked after a while.

After a few moments, Guy sighed, which earned a stich of pain that he hissed at. "…I don't even know that answer anymore."

"Involved once upon a time?"

"Why do you care?" Guy demanded.

Roland finished up and arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll take that as a yes- and it didn't end well."

Guy rolled his eyes. "You always were skilled with overstepping your bounds."

"It's called concern- I understand you're no longer familiar with it."

Guy frowned at him. "I don't think…" He frowned when Roland handed him a cup of some visibly dark green liquid.

"Your arm strength is still there. Good. Now, drink that- it'll help,"

Guy's lip curled out of mere instinct. He risked smelling it and drew back. "What…?" He looked at Roland.

Roland shook his head. "It's an old remedy from a friend. It's for the pain and it helps heal. It's not poison, if that's what you're getting at. If I was trying to kill you, I would've done it when you were on my table, or I would've just minutes before now. Take it."

Guy looked from the cup and back to Roland. Roland gave him a disapproving look. He didn't know where it came from, but something deep inside- perhaps a memory from back when he called Roland Uncle- clenched in him. He had always tried to go out of his way to avoid that look, and it still made him uneasy to have it caused by him now. He downed what he could only label as a potion, trying not to show his disgust from the taste and set it down on the counter. "Happy?"

"Very. Now, I believe the lady told you to get some rest- I suggest it as well. If you're well enough in a while, I'll have a decent meal waiting for you," he turned and walked towards the door.

When Roland reached the doorframe, Guy broke. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me after everything I've done to you?"

Roland stopped in his tracks and stayed with his back turned to him for a couple of seconds, then half-turned, keeping one hand on the doorframe. "Because you were myson once,  _Sir Guy_ , whether you like it or not. Also- the girl currently upstairs clearly cares for you. I owe her father a debt- if making his daughter happy for a time would work towards settling that, then I'd be glad to do it." He looked Guy in the eye for a moment before turning fully and leaving.

Guy stared at the vacant doorway for a while, stunned. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Now he couldn't figure out if he had been thrown into Hell or if some higher power thought they would make him get a blessing in disguise. Something told him that somehow, some way, it was a mix of both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know. Exposition like whoa in this chapter, but hey, Robin'll show in the next chapter or the one after, so things'll pick up. :) Oh, yeah. I forgot: I don't own Robin Hood, blah dee blah dee blah.


	3. Chapter 3

"He wants to see you…"

Marian glanced up when she heard Roland's voice. He was leaning against the kitchen wall, looking lost in thought as he did so. "Did he give you a reason?" She asked. She had assumed she would be one of the last people he'd want to see.

Roland shrugged. "No, but I assume it's to ask the same questions he did me," he pushed off the wall and squinted, crossing his arms. "He's quite familiar with self-loathing, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Marian deadpanned, getting up and heading for Guy's room.

"If you need help knocking some sense into him, call for me. No promises I won't make that knocking literal, though," Roland offered.

"Oh, believe me, I'll keep that in mind," Marian replied, then finished the walk to his room and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me?" She offered.

Guy turned away from the vase he had pretended to be interested by and frowned at her. "Marian, tell me this isn't part of some plan of Hood's…"

" _What?!_ "

"I've come to terms with the fact that my being used or harmed takes precedence in quite a few of his plans- whether this part of it was planned or not, be honest with me- was any of this part of his plan?"

Marian clenched her fist. That alone made her want to slap him more than she had the night before. "For your information, his plan stopped when I  _saved your life!_ I had no part of it to begin with! Do you really think I would ever be in league with the Sheriff, even if it was part of Robin's plan? To hurt you no less- what reason would I have to hurt you?!" That comment earned half an eyeroll and an arched eyebrow from the man. "Then you know I wouldn't put my faith into the Sheriff to do it- or not make it fatal, anyway."

Guy was silent for a while, trying to work wording for a response after that. "Then why not leave now? You've made it clear you want nothing to do with me. You brought me here to safety. You're hardly obligated to stay with me. Why not go back to Hood and leave me? You always have."

"We've already had this discussion, Guy…" Marian offered.

"And I can tell when you're trying to avoid telling me something. You've put me on the receiving end of that too many times," Guy replied, refusing to meet her eyes. "Go. I've given up trying- _hoping_. I thought I was clear about that earlier."

"Is your life really that worthless to you? You'd push away two- maybe even _only_ two people who even care about you so you can continue to wallow in your own self-pity?"

"Why shouldn't I? I don't have much reason not to- and you just listed one of the reasons," Guy replied.

Marian stepped closer, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed a red splotch on the bandage over his chest. "You're bleeding," She pointed out, relieved at the slight distraction.

"It's just left over from last night. It's dried- it's fine."

"It is most certainly not fine," Marian replied. She walked over to the supplies Roland had left out and pulled up a chair. She took the bloody bandages off of his wound, offering an apologetic look when he hissed as the fabric right above the wound peeled off. She set it aside and went about cleaning the wound again and setting a new bandage on it. "There. Hopefully that will stay."

Guy was silent for a while, and then managed to swallow what pride he had left. "Thank you…"

Marian looked back at him. "Well that's a start…"

Guy flinched. "… … Marian, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I should not be taking this out on you. This is between the Sheriff and I alone."

"That's a better start," Marian corrected. When he looked away again, she stood to leave, then much like Roland had, turned back at the last minute. "Oh- and by the way- if you'd like to get an even better start- I'm not the only one you owe an apology to."

Guy huffed and settled back in, hoping to get sleep again. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

* * *

Edward tried to relax under the scrutiny of the Sheriff. If he was going to sell seeing his 'dying friend' in town one last time, he was going to have to try quite hard.  Suddenly being considered Vasey's prisoner over Marian's defiance would not help any.

"And how do I know you're not going to scurry off to see your precious little daughter, hm?" Vasey asked. "You can't possibly take me for that much of a fool to really think you're going to see a sickly friend," He made a face. "Besides, shouldn't all of your friends be dead anyway, between old age and Gisborne's blade? A plan of your daughter's for Hood, perhaps?" 

Edward tried to keep the hateful scowl off his place. "My daughter has not bothered to contact me, Sir, I assure you."

Vasey rolled his eyes and flicked his hands to shoo him away. "Where's… Oh, whatever his name is. New Gisborne. Get him out of here." He looked away. "New Gisborne? NEW GISB- Oh, he's not even in the room right now. Well, he'll pay for that one." He pointed at one of the guards by the door into the main hallway. "You! Escort him back to his cell!" The guard nodded and took Edward by the arm. "You'll have to try harder than that next time, Old Man."

Edward gaped at him and went to respond, but the guard gave his arm a hard tug and took him back down the hallway. He let the man drag him down the halls, then all the way back to the jail. He frowned in confusion when the guard did not shove him back in his cell like the others had, but just gave him a gentle push inside, more like guiding him than anything. He turned to the guard. "Robin?"

"Not exactly…"

Edward frowned when the guard removed his helmet, but recognition dawned on him when he saw the bright blue-green eyes and mop of blonde hair. "Adam-"

"Allan," the former outlaw corrected. He stepped closer, locking the cell. "Is your friend really dying?"

Edward frowned at him.

Allan shook his head. "Look, I swear I won't go telling the Sheriff. With Gisborne gone, I know my days are numbered here. I need to get out, and if doing this to get to you- to help you, would help me get back in with Robin, then I have to try it."

Edward leaned forward. "I doubt Robin will be all that forgiving, Boy."

"It's worth a shot," Allan replied. "Please… let me help you. You can trust me. I know you don't believe me, but you can _. Please,_ "

Edward sighed. What more harm could they do? He was just as dead as the young man. He was starting to come to terms with that. "No, he's not dying, but right now he's housing Marian and Guy for their own safety."

Allan made a face. "Gisborne's with her and she hasn't left?"

Edward shrugged. "The Sheriff stabbed him for Marian's disloyalty without a second thought. I doubt he's going to be the loyal dog any longer after that."

Allan sighed. "How do you get there?"

"Follow the path and the clear areas after you leave the west gate."

Allan made the directions a mental note, then leaned on the bars. "I'll check on her- don't worry, I won't harm her. I like her. I'll get word back as soon as I can."

"Truly?" Edward asked.

Allan shrugged. "Might as well get some redeeming factors in before I'm sent to Hell."

Edward touched his cheek. "Then thank you, my boy. Thank you. Now go when you still can."

Allan nodded, then locked the cell door, offering an apologetic smile as he did so. When Edward shook his head dismissively, he hurried off, putting the helmet back on as he did so. Now the trick was getting out of there.

To his own surprise, Allan made it out relatively easily by keeping his head down and staying silent, just offering half-hearted waves at the other guards so he could pass. He failed to notice that someone was tailing him as he did so.

* * *

After a few minutes of tracking the guard going down the path, Robin poked his head out from behind a tree a few feet away from his target. When he first spotted the guard leaving the castle, he had ben near furious. Marian was missing- so was Gisborne, but he didn't mind that much- and now Edward was imprisoned for Marian messing Vasey's plan up. He wanted answers. He figured now was his chance to get it, being that the guard had stopped at a fork in the road and was debating which way to go .

The guard had taken his helmet off, so that meant there was greater range for a distraction, or at least something to spook him.

Robin started to ready an arrow just as the guard turned. His hand stilled and he ducked down as he recognized him. "Allan?!" He muttered. He ducked back behind the tree. Now what was going on? Maybe it wasn't an odd way of executing the man. Allan wouldn't let it happen, whether he was on the Sheriff's side or theirs- would he? If not, where were they going? "Damn it," he got up and continued shadowing them. There was only one way to find out what was going on, and he was already doing it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Marian was halfway through sewing up a hole in one of Roland's shirts when there was a thud on the doorframe on the other side of the room. Having volunteered to help Roland out with it so she could stop feeling useless made her concentrate on the object so much she barely noticed the thud until Guy lurched through it, holding onto the frame. "Guy!" She dropped the shirt and stood up.

"I'm fine. Roland said I should try moving around," Guy countered.

Marian relaxed, then sighed. "You're not in black…" She noticed after a moment, realizing he was wearing an off-white jerkin that had clearly seen its share of use.

Guy shrugged. "Roland's. Man wouldn't let me back in my own things."

Marian smiled weakly. "You look…"  _Different. Strange, yet better. Less menacing_. Was there anything she could offer that he wouldn't take some offense to? She settled for trailing off, and Guy made no action to see the comment through.

Roland poked his head through the open window, then stopped upon seeing Guy. "I meant walk around your room, Boy!"

"Stop calling me 'Boy'-"

" You're under my roof, I can call you what I please. Sit down!" Roland barked.

Guy frowned at him, and when Roland arched a challenging eyebrow, he sat down in one of the chairs. He wondered if he would ever learn to get over that look.

Satisfied Guy wasn't going to work against him again, Roland returned to his gardening. He spotted a young blonde man walking his way. "Oi, that's far enough! Who are you?"

Guy and Marian both glanced at each other, half worried, half curious about the apparent visitor. Guy reached for the kitchen knife he spotted on his side of the table. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Marian do the same with her own knife, but in around two seconds flat she had it concealed in her sleeve. The way she handled it reminded him of someone .It hit him a moment later, and he tried hard to hide his surprise. No, it couldn't be- Marian? But the Watchman… she had been with him during one of the Nightwatchman's runs, hadn't she? It couldn't have been her. The medicine's gone to your head. She's not the Nightwatchman. He shook his head, then leaned towards the window ever-so-slowly, then saw the visitor. "It's Allan," he reported, just as Allan announced himself to Roland.

"Allan? Why is he here?" Marian asked. She paused and frowned at Guy.

Guy took a moment to realize just what she was implying. "What? When did- why would I- I've been _unconscious_ in that room most of the time we've been here, Marian. You and Roland have barely left my side. When did I have the chance to get word to him- and why him of all people?" He snapped.

Marian sighed, then got up and left the house. "Allan? Allan, what're you doing here?"

Guy groaned and followed her out. There was no sense in hiding from Allan. If the Sheriff sent him, then he already knew where he was. The older man could do as he pleased as far as trying to kill him again.

"Look, Marian, I'm not being funny, but know I'm not the easiest one to trust right now, but they've got your father locked up after your exchange with- Giz?!"

Marian turned around and saw Guy in the doorway. 'Go back' she mouthed.

He ignored her request and looked from her to Allan. "What's this about?"

"I was getting to that- Marian, he's locked up and it looks like the Sheriff's on a mission to kill him too. At this rate his loyalty to Richard is just an extra reason to have him killed," Allan insisted.

Marian looked stunned and worried for a moment, but the look faded. "And how can I be sure this isn't just some attempt of luring me back so the Sheriff can end me now that Guy's not around to prevent that from happening?" Marian asked.

"Because it was your father who asked me to come here! How else would I have found this place? It's a shack in the middle of nowhere!" Allan countered, adding a quick "no offense" at Roland, who rolled his eyes but waved his hand dismissively. "Please, Marian. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But you have no problem lying to Robin and the others," Marian pointed out.

"And I regret that every day!" Allan replied. "I do! Now, are you just gonna stand here and keep Gisborne company, or are you going to help get your father out of this?"

Guy muttered something and took a couple of steps forward, but Marian pushed him back before turning to Allan. She looked honestly worried this time- terrified was more like it. But that didn't stop her from being cautious. "What do you suggest? We're two people and I'm hardly welcome there."

"The Outlaws," Allan deadpanned.

"And you think you'll be welcome if we go find them? You think they'll hear you out?" Marian asked.

Allan huffed and tossed his arms out. "I'm not-"

"You're damn right, you're not!"

The three turned to see Robin round the corner behind the house.

Roland muttered something about needing a taller fence just as Robin spotted Guy, having not seen him from his vantage point. "You!" He launched himself at Guy, and the older man barely had time to react before his back hit the ground. He let out a yell of pain, but his pride recovered faster and he managed to wrestle Robin enough to pin the other man.

"Guy! What're you doing?! Let him go! Robin, stop!" Marian demanded.

"What? Why are you suddenly on his side?!" Robin demanded, lifting his head since Guy was just alarmed as he was, looking back at her to try and figure out why there was concern for him present.

"Because he's injured, you fool! Let him go- Guy, no!"

Robin flinched when Guy's fist connected with his jaw. He could tell the punch was gentler than intended, probably due to whatever injury was intended. He hissed and turned them again. "What, Gisborne can't handle a little water in his lungs-" He let out a yell of alarm when something connected with the side of his head. He rolled off of Guy to see his attacker.

Roland pulled his walking stick back and stepped over Guy, putting as much space between the pair as he could. "Come now. You've done your damage, and your welcome is wearing thin. Why are you here?"

"He'll overstay his welcome too, soon enough- he's trouble," Robin insisted.

"I am well aware of that, Robin Hood. But Gisborne is in my care as a patient and therefore under my protection." Roland replied.

Robin made a face. "Who are you? His uncle? And how do you know me?"

"No, and not many people around these parts come with the name Marian called out just now." Roland held out the end of the stick to Robin, and he took it to help himself up.

Roland went to help Guy up. The younger man smacked his hand away and tried to get up, but when he failed, he reluctantly reached for Roland again when he offered his hand a second time and let the man help him straighten out. Guy hissed in pain and leaned against Roland, and the man supported him before looking at Robin. "What's your business here, Boy?"

Robin glanced between the pair of them for a moment. "Saw Allan come 'round… looked worried. I was making sure he wasn't coming crawling back to my gang."

"Can we get back to the part where Marian's father is in danger, please?" Allan cut in.

"No, I- what?" Robin frowned.

"Vasey's not happy about Marian saving Guy instead of going along with his plan. I came to tell her that and try to see if you would help him." Allan replied, then his shoulders sunk when Robin looked at him suspiciously. "What reason would I have to further bring down your trust in me? Edward's in danger! The man did nothing to me! Why would I want to see him harmed?!" Allan insisted.

"He's right," Guy finally spoke.

Robin jabbed a finger in his direction. "You stay out of this."

"Hold your tongue, Hood. Enough violence has been done on this land. Let me tell you something about Allan's loyalty to me- he was never fully with us. He was bribed, you could tell he could hate every second," Guy replied. 

Allan arched an eyebrow at the fact the man was defending him. He figured Robin must've gotten a decent punch to his head or the like. 

"He has no reason to lie. Vasey does not trust Allan. I was scolded plenty when I relayed our own information to him if he disappeared. If the man speaks of Edward being in danger, the man's in danger and he doesn't want him harmed. Whoever he's loyal to, he cares for all of you- and 'all of you' includes Edward.  He was never loyal to us," Guy continued. 

Robin looked from Allan to Guy, and walked over to the latter. "If you're just baiting us, Gisborne…"

Guy eased himself off of Roland's side. "Where can I run? How can I fight you off?" Guy snapped.

Robin frowned. He had a point. He looked at Allan. "You don't follow me," he ordered. He turned his attention to Marian. "Are you coming, or are you staying with  _him_?"

"Going with you, of course," Marian replied.

Robin nodded, then motioned to one of the clearings off to the left. "Good. If we go that way, we can make it to camp within the hour, then make it back to the castle by nightfall and see if we can get him out then."

Marian nodded, and the pair took off in that direction without another word.

Roland watched them disappear into the forest, then looked to the side, finding the spot where Guy was empty. He looked inside just in time to see Guy's retreating back turn down the hallway to his room. He sighed and looked back at Allan.

The younger man offered a weak, closed-lip smile. "I don't suppose I could…" He motioned at the house.

Roland merely blinked at him before turning and going back inside.

"… … … So is that a 'no', or…?"

* * *

"Gisborne?" Roland called.

"In here," Guy called back after a moment.

Roland slipped inside and observed the man hunched over at the foot of the bed. "I suppose I'm not far off when I presume that your issue with Maid Marian has something to do with Hood."

"It's a very, very small part of it," Guy replied.

Roland leaned back, taking in the information. After a few moments, he walked over. "Come on. How badly did that scuffle interfere with the wound?"

"Irritated it is all," Guy replied.

"I can tell that you're lying. You're bleeding through the shirt," Roland insisted.

"It's not much," Guy replied. "I've had worse that have healed up fine untreated. I won't have to worry about this one. I've recovered well, I can do it again" he hesitated. "You do good work, Roland… You always have," he added the last part under his breath and he looked away. "Shame you'll no longer have Marian here to help you. You'll probably never see her face again, after that,"he added bitterly.

"And you're changing the subject- what is this conflict with Hood about? Will it cause any more trouble here?"

"You know bloody well what it was about. That hasn't changed," Guy snapped, the gentleness that had been in his voice seconds before completely gone.

Roland stopped fussing with the edge of the shirt. "You were  _boys, Guy."_

"And  _they_ were my  _parents_ , Roland. It was my  _home_."

Roland inhaled slowly. "Fair enough…"

Guy flinched. "Roland, I… just please… leave me be."

Roland got to his feet and nodded. "Call if you need me, you've heard it before." He left without waiting for a response, knowing full well he wouldn't get one. Why was Guy failing to see he was trying to help him? Did he know and was just trying to push him away? That option was starting to make more and more sense. Tomorrow- he would try again tomorrow. If he still refused… well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Allan glanced hesitantly to the side, trying not to make eye contact with Guy. Part of him was screaming to ask him about why he had defended him. The other was firmly against the idea, knowing full well he would get smacked, or a punch would be thrown, or he'd get screamed at. Guy had joined him outside minutes ago- not to join him, but to keep watch for Marian. She had been gone all day, and it was close to sundown. Allan was even starting to worry. "I'm sure she's fine, Giz."

Guy clenched his jaw at the nickname, then sighed. "She could've at least sent word- false or not."

Allan leaned back. "Look, she knows how to handle herself in any situation. She's probably just catching up with the Outlaws-"

"You're not helping. Quiet."

"Why'd you defend me before?" The change of subject left Allan's mouth, and he imagined himself grabbing at the words before they reached Guy, but it was far too late.

Guy set him with his usual glower, then sighed. "It would've caused problems- violence, if I hadn't. Roland's had enough pain to deal with. Why add bloodshed at his home be added to that list?"

Allan frowned. "Since when do you look out for us commonfolk?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "Since I realized I owe this one far more than my life. Are you and the others done questioning my motives yet? Because I'm growing tired of it."

"I'm just asking-"

"Don't," Guy snapped. He turned back around, then shot upright when he caught sight of something in the distance, wincing a moment later as his body protested. "Marian…!"

Allan stood as well, squinting against the glare of the sunset leaking through the trees. "Huh. Wait, she look upset to you?"

Guy looked at her, and sure enough, she did. She seemed to look worse for wear with each step that she took closer. He looked at Allan, and the pair got up, meeting her halfway. "Marian?"

Marian spared a glance at both of them before inhaling sharply. The men noticed her eyes were glossy and her lip trembled as she did so, so they followed. After a few moments, Guy tried to reach for her and she turned, shoving him roughly into Allan. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone! This is part your fault anyway!" She snapped before bursting into tears. The men just stared at her uneasily for a few moments. When she managed to collect herself, she turned to the door and went through it.

Guy and Allan exchanged looks before promptly heading for the door, only for her to slam it in their faces.

Allan looked at Guy. "What'd you do this time?" He asked, seeing the hit to the back of his head coming quickly enough to brace himself for it. "Just askin'."

Guy shot him another warning look and knocked on the door. "Marian, what's going on? Open the door!" He reached the handle and jiggled it. Last he checked, Roland didn't bother with locks. Did she really just barricade the door to keep them out? "Marian!" He pounded on the door. She was playing games now, and that's where he drew the line. "Roland?!" He called. Still no response. He inched towards the window just in time to see the shutters close.

Allan backed up and blinked. "… Seriously, what did we do to her in the last few hours when we weren't even in the same vicinity?"

"I doubt you're the one in question. Roland!" Guy knocked on the door. "What's happened?!" He yelled again.

" 'E's on Marian's side, Mate. Yelling 'fer him won't help," Allan supplied, and when Guy glared at him, he offered a weak smile. "Yeah, I know. Shutting up."

Guy grumbled under his breath, and then turned, using the doorframe to lower himself to sit on the ground again.

Allan joined him, then opened his mouth before firmly shutting it. "I'm sure your friend will come out soon and tell us." He attempted to reassure him. He was relieved when he didn't receive a glare in return.

"I'd hardly call him a friend," was Guy's only response before the pair fell into silence again.

* * *

"Gisborne, Gisborne's... companion... boy, wake up. Come now."

Allan groaned and came to. He didn't realize he had dozed, but now it was pitch black out. He glanced up at Roland, who was looking at them with a somber expression. "It's Allan, by the way," he offered, poking Guy in the arm when he didn't budge. "Giz…"

Guy squeezed his eyes tighter shut and swatted his hand away. He sat up and opened his eyes. He spotted Roland and squared his shoulders. "What's happened? Where's Marian?"

Roland nodded at the door. "She's left again. Come-"

"What's… happened?" Guy demanded, harder this time.

Roland waited a moment to collect himself. "… Your wonderful former employer's had Edward killed. Apparently he caught wind out of an assassination attempt against him, and revolts against John. Edward was involved, and... he's paid for it now."

Both men stared at him for a moment. Allan backed up and slid down the wall, staring ahead, "No…"

Guy flinched, and his heart dropped. _After everything…_ "I never wanted… he didn't… why… Where's Marian? Is she alright?"

"Of course she's not alright! She's lost her father, for pity's sake!" Roland snapped, then flinched himself. "She's gone to find the Outlaws. They were there, they… took his body, where the Sheriff had it dumped. They plan to bury him," he explained.

"I'm going to find her," Guy replied, heading for the door to get his jacket.

"You're doing nothing of the sort," Roland snapped. "You're walking around fine, but how will you do with long distances? What will happen if Robin attacks you again? In this state, he'll surely do a number on you- if Marian doesn't beat him to it."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Guy turned to head down the path back towards civilization.

Roland was next to him within seconds, taking hold of his arm. "And _I_  am _not_. You said yourself she may not come back, and she still did, even if it was just to let me know of my friend's passing. She'll be back eventually, whether it's to berate you or not. Let her go for now."

"Yes, back to Hood, as per usual-" Guy began, only to have Roland hit him upside the head.

Roland stared at him in disbelief. "Her father's just died. You've been behind several of their hardships. Give them both the respect of not making this about your conflict with Hood. Hold your tongue before you complain about them and their respective choices." He shook his head. "You've fallen further than I thought you did, Gisborne..."

"I had no problem with Edward. I did not wish for him to suffer this fate," Guy snapped.

Roland frowned at him, but upon seeing that perhaps Guy was at least partially being honest- however small that part was, he backed off. "Give the girl time. She's not one to leave anyone in your situation alone."

"Then you don't know her and her devotion to  _him_."

Roland rolled his eyes, moving aside when Guy stormed back inside. He waited a few moments, then looked at Allan as he realized the man had been utterly silent. "What about you? In the habit of holding everything against Marian even with that news?"

Allan looked up at him. "… I'm more worried about the fact I might've been the last man Edward put his faith in, and… … I pretty much failed him then, didn't I?"

"Well, at least he had someone on his side before the end, so thank you for that," Roland replied, squeezing his shoulder. 

"You gonna follow Marian? Be there for the burial?" Allan asked him. 

"My presence isn't exactly welcome back home… the reason is my own business. Why don't you go check on Guy? He'll need a friend right about now."

"I wouldn't call him a friend," Allan chorused Guy. "But, I will," He got up. "What about you? You gonna be alright?"

"I've had friends die on me before. Edward was the closest, but I'll manage. I'll mourn on my own just fine," he nodded towards the house. "Come on, you look tired and hungry. Should've let you in sooner. I apologize for that."

"S' fine."

* * *

Two days later, Marian peeked around the corner into what had been labeled as Guy's room. He was sitting at the desk, fiddling with something. She couldn't tell in the low light. Paper? A scrap of wood? That didn't matter. "Guy…?" She was startled when he got up so fast his chair went flying back, twisting to look at her at the same time. He turned back to conceal his hiss of pain, and she took that as her cue to approach.

"You're back…" Guy mused, finally turning to her.

Marian glanced at the ground. "I couldn't… I couldn't leave you, after that- any of you. I overreacted before. My father's passing wasn't at all your fault. It was all the Sheriff-"

"Marian…" Guy hesitated before reaching for her, and his heart skipped a beat when she let him take hold of her arms. "Don't… the sheriff isn't important now. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know your father and I have had countless conflicts- most that now can't be forgiven, but I never wanted… I never thought…"

Marian sniffed. She wanted to hate him. She needed to hate him after everything he had put her through. But here he was crawling back to her like a lost dog as usual, offering solace even after being angry about Robin, and her accusing him in having fault in her father's murder. She was the one who should really hate herself- for at least the part she took in that. She fought all of the emotions back. All that could wait. She just needed a friend, and having pushed Robin away for the moment, even if grief, that left Guy. The events of the last few days caught up with her once again in a second, and she just about collapsed against him, leaving him to flail in surprise for a moment before pulling her to him. She needed this, she realized when he settled for stroking her back and letting her cry into his shoulder. She could start hating him and that weak part of herself again later.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Guy sighed and kissed the top of her head. Who thought it would take him getting stabbed and her father being murdered to set them back that far? "You'll get through this. I know you will. Vasey will eventually pay, be it by Hood's hand or someone else's…"

"No…!" Marian cut him off, stepping back. The sadness and confusion that had been on her face was gone, replaced by anger again. Once again, her emotions were out of control, and she didn't want to stop them this time.

Guy merely arched an eyebrow at her. "What…?"

"If it's anyone's blade the Sheriff will fall to it will be mine, and you're welcome to join me, if you so wish," Marian replied.

Guy went wide-eyed before stepping back. "No. I will not-"

Marian shrugged. "Fine, then I'll do it on my own," she turned to leave, opening the door in the process.

Guy practically launched himself across the room, throwing all his weight against the door to stop her from leaving. When the door slammed shut, he put his hand against it and straightened his arm for good measure. He stared down at her, using his free arm to pull her away from the door and closer to him. "You do not honestly expect me to let you do this- even to _think_ about doing this."

"I don't need your permission. I am _not_  your  _wife._ "

She might as well have stabbed him with that remark. He glowered at her, trying hard not to start yelling at her. With how quickly her transition from her wanting him as her shoulder to cry on to having that biting remark made him wonder if he had just been used once more. Would he always just be the easily manipulated pawn because of his feelings? Now wasn't the time. "This is madness. To go after the Sheriff _alone_ is suicide."

"I need to do it, Guy. I need to do it for my father, for my home, for everyone who I ever cared about," Marian replied. "If you won't help me-"

Guy practically pushed her away as he scoffed. "If one of the next words out of your mouth are 'Hood' or 'Outlaws'-"

"They would understand," Marian replied.

Guy snarled. "Do not mistake my caution for misunderstanding your grief. I do. I'm warning you because I _care_ , Marian. Why do you refuse me so? Even if you tried, the Sheriff's guards would kill you before you had the chance. Do not put me through the agony of knowing I told you this and having you do it anyway and meet that fate. I refuse to let you become the murderer I am. I cannot bear it. I  _will not_  bear it."

Marian's face softened at his own change in behavior. After a moment, she sighed. "It needs to be done."

"And it will. Just not by your hand," Guy insisted. "Marian, look at me and promise me you will not pursue this madness." When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Marian… _please_ …"

Marian looked up at him. "I can't..."

Guy huffed and rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath.

"But I won't try anytime soon…" Marian offered.

Guy looked her up and down, then shook his head, knowing full well that would be all he would get for now. He reluctantly eased himself off of the door and walked to the other side of the room, letting her slip out. He waited for her footsteps to get out of earshot before he slammed his fists down on the desk and let out a syllable's shout of annoyance out.

A few moments later, Allan poked his head cautiously inside the room. "Giiizzzzzz…?"

"What?" Guy snarled.

Allan poked his head back out and muttered something. Another couple of seconds passed and he and Roland scooted into the room.

"What was that about? It was all quiet in here, next thing you know Marian comes out of nowhere and nearly knocked the pair of us over, then we heard you shout," Allan said.

Guy's head shot up. "Has she gone?"

"No, she's upstairs. What happened?" Roland asked.

"… Call it a 'disagreement' and leave it at that. I just need you two to do me a favor…"

 


	6. Chapter 6

"You had one _single_ job! How could you ruin making sure Marian didn't leave?" Guy turned on Allan for the third time the next morning, darting from one side of the property to the other to see if he could catch some glimpse of Marian in the distance.

"Well, it's not like I can help being _drugged_ , is it? Look, I know you're in love with 'er and all, but I mean, she might have a few screws loose if she managed to find some sleeping draught Ro' had somehow and put it in my drink, don't you think? I mean, at least she didn't drug the old man and he's just a heavy sleeper, but… still makes her seem mad, if I do say so myself," Allan pointed out. 

Guy chose to ignore the nickname Allan had bestowed on their caretaker and shoved Allan towards the path leading up the hill beside the property. "Wake Roland, have him help you look that way. Bring her back, knock her out if you have to."

Allan's eyebrows shot up. "Knock 'er…? What  _exactly_ was that argument last night about, Giz? What happened?"

"I told you it's none of your concern," Guy motioned in the direction of the house.

Allan tossed his arms up in defeat before trotting back inside.

Guy sighed and turned towards the path back to town.

After a few minutes of walking around the area, he was starting to get worried. He was ready to go hunt down a horse to steal to get to Nottingham and stop Marian do… whatever she planned when he spotted a flash of red among a few green trees to his right. "Marian!" He barked, making his way over.

Sure enough, that flash of red turned out to be Marian's dress, and when Guy reached the small clearing she was passing through, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Guy-" She almost yelped when, a couple of moments later, he had a vicegrip on her arms and her back was against a tree.

"What are you playing at? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Guy, get off me!"

"So you can run off on your suicide mission? No! I told you before: I understand your anger, but you aren't thinking clearly," when he saw Marian flinch when he squeezed her arms too tightly, he sighed and loosened his grip, but not enough to make it easy for her to run. "Marian, every Black Knight is probably on alert to find you and kill you on sight…"

Marian huffed and went to knee him in the groin, but he caught her leg at the last minute.

"You think after all you've done to me I'm not prepared for that?" Guy snapped.

"Like you haven't done worse to me. Let me go!"

"Not until you swear to me you won't go after Vasey."

"No!"

"Then I will not move!" Guy insisted.

Marian stared at him for a few moments, then looked away, trying to hold back tears. "I just want this all to stop… want to stop him."

Guy wasn't sure whether to believe the tears. "I told you. Let Hood handle it, or some other man with stature that wants to take it out from Vasey-"

"It's personal, Guy. I thought you would understand acting on something like it," Marian replied.

Guy scoffed despite himself. "And you still think hurting me is going to help your case. It didn't work before, it won't now. You promised me you would think about this, at least. Give me that."

"I can't. I thought I could, I really did, but I can't," Marian insisted.

Guy clenched his jaw and looked away. He froze and cursed as he did so.

"What?" Marian asked, looking in the direction he was looking, seeing the unmistakable grouping of Vasey and his men on their way over, just in the distance. They weren't too close, but they would be on top of them within a few minutes- if that.

Guy let one hand drop from Marian, but lowered the other to grab her wrist and pull her back towards the path. Marian let him without a single argument, keeping up with him in the process.

"Does Roland have any weapons around?" Marian asked.

Guy would've stopped in his tracks had they not been rushing now. What kind of question was that coming from her? "He's a man of peace. Of course not. The point is we have to work fast now. He's after the both of us."

"I think he's just after me this time," Marian replied.

Guy frowned at her. "You want me to help you with something, you want us to be a team- we're together in  _this._  You got us part of the way here safe and sound, I'll make sure it stays that way… go back to Roland's house, wait for me there."

Marian stepped forward. "No, I can't…" She inhaled sharply, then, "… I won't leave you alone to deal with him."

"You were fine with that idea minutes before,"

Marian went to reply, then shut her mouth firmly.

Guy sighed. "Go and wait. I'll be with you soon."

Marian hesitated again, but realized she wasn't going to win the argument. She nodded quickly and hurried back towards the house. When she reached it, Allan and Roland made their way over to her.

"Gisborne's looking for you. He's… quite miffed, so watch it," Allan offered.

"I'm aware, but that's not important. The sheriff is on his way towards here, probably looking for Guy and I…"

Allan turned to Roland. "You have weapons?"

"Of course not! I'm a man of peace!" Roland objected.

Had it been any other situation, Marian might've laughed at the repeat of Guy's words. She turned sharply when she heard rustling. She sighed when she saw it was Guy. The man had apparently dirtied himself up, being that there were various dirt smudges that hadn't been there minutes before, and there were a few scratches on his arms and just below his cheek. There must've been a stream nearby, because his hair was soaked as well. He looked worse for wear than he had when she had saved him a few days ago. She approached him, waiting to hear "hide" or something to that effect. To her surprise, that wasn't what came.

"Slap me," he ordered.

Marian frowned. "What?"

"Slap me. You made a point that I've done enough to deserve it- you've done it before, do it now," Guy insisted.

"Why do you _want me_ to slap you?"

"Just do it, you blasted woman!"

"But-"

Guy contemplated saying something against her father, but that would be far too much damage. "Please… it's to protect you all."

"How?"

"Trust me. For once in your life, just  _trust_   _me_ ," Guy insisted,

Marian flinched, but reached out and slapped him. She let out a yelp when he stumbled back and went back first into a tree.

After a moment, Guy nodded. "Come on," he took her hand and practically dragged her back towards the house.

"Guy, what's the plan? How is that going to help?" She asked.

Guy didn't repond. They reached the house, and Guy hurried over to Roland and Allan when he spotted them in front of the well. "Get inside now. Vasey's on his way here," he reported.

"Gisborne, what do you mean? Did he catch word you're here?" Roland asked.

Guy ignored her, then turned his attention to Roland. "I don't know. I'm going to need you to take Marian into the cellar. Both of you stay there and wait for Allan, then you'll do as he says. Do not argue," he instructed. He turner to Allan. "Hit me,"

Allan hesitated, wondering about the near identical order to Marian's, then shrugged. How many other times would an ass of an employer ask that? "Sure, Boss," he replied, not wasting another moment to deliver a left hook to the man's face.

Guy stumbled again, then nodded. "Good,"

Allan smirked. "Need a broken limb?"

"Not quite," Guy replied.

Allan scrunched up his face. "Giz, the Hell are you doing? Shouldn't we be hiding if Vasey's on his way?"

"You are," Guy replied. He paused for a moment and inhaled sharply. "Marian…?" He turned to her.

"What is it that you're planning?" Marian asked. "I won't be left in the dark with your secrets-"

"I lied… during our conversation before all this started…" Guy began.

It didn't take long for Marian to wonder what the Hell he was getting at because the next thing she knew, he had kissed her. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was a last ditch effort, some last act in desperation, so she let him.

Roland and Allan exchanged uncomfortable looks before shuffling around, trying to give them as much privacy as the situation allowed. As far as they were concerned, they were lucky that the action didn't last long, being that right after Guy pulled away he gave her a gentle push towards Roland, and the older man immediately led her inside.

Guy watched them then looked at Allan.

"You're not kissin' me," Allan put his hands up.

"Listen to me. I need you to go follow them. I want you to make sure they're quiet, and none of you can leave until I come to get you- and even then, stay quiet until I tell you I'm back and alone. If I don't come back, don't leave for some time."

Allan frowned. "Gisborne, what…?"

"No time. Go," Guy insisted.

Allan stared at him, then nodded. "Yeah, sure," he headed for the house without another word.

Guy watched him, then closed the front door, locking it and tossing the key between a couple of rocks. He wandered back into the middle of the field and waited.

Inside, Allan had to scramble back in order not to slam into Marian as she advanced on him. "Don't try it. He'll kill me for letting you go, then you for disobeying, then bring me back just to kill me again."

"I came to ask what the plan was," Marian frowned.

Allan pointed at the cellar. "We hold out there 'til Guy comes to get us," Allan replied. He glanced at the fireplace in the corner and spotted what he was hoping to find beside it. He walked over and took the fireplace poker from its spot beside the fire. He turned it so the handle was facing her and swayd it to indicate for her to take it.

Marian took it and arched an eyebrow at him.

Allan shrugged. "We both know you'd be better with it- just in case… you know…"

Marian's frown returned, but she nodded and got a better hold on it. When Allan nodded to the cellar door, she climbed in and Allan followed, helping Roland secure the hidden hatch as he did so.

After they were done, Allan looked at him. "So, why is this just essentially a hole in the floor?"

"Boy, you wouldn't understand, or you'd think me mad."

"Good enough," Allan shrugged. "Alright, Guy told us to keep quiet, so let's start that now, shall we…?"

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, Vasey and his knights arrived.

Guy glared them down, his eyes flicking to a man he hadn't seen before. He was a tall, blonde, stout, mean looking man. His replacement, he assumed. He wondered if Vasey had started having inappropriate interest in him yet.

"Ah, Gisborne. So you are alive, after all," Vasey mused, steering his horse to circle the man. "Heavens, Man. You look terrible. What on Earth happened from last we spoke, hm? And where's your leper? Did she do all that?"

"She abandoned me quite a while ago," Guy replied.

"And you expected any less from her? I assume she's the one who made you such a mess after cleaning you up. My my, Gisborne, easily influenced or not, I thought you were smarter than that. Shame, you always seem to be so terribly abandoned…" Vasey mused, then looked around, making it obvious he was pretending to think. "Hold on, and didn't all that abandonment start here, in this very house? I think it did! Yes, this is your old master's home, isn't it?" He asked, then yawned dramatically. "Please, if you wanted to hide, why make your hiding place so evident, really?" He demanded. He looked around. "So tell me, where's the old man?"

"He's long dead, _My Lord_. I came because I remembered the place was abandoned," Guy replied.

"Hmm. So, any idea where the leper's gone now that Daddy Dearest is dead?"

"She's never told me anything, you know that. She's long gone, I don't know where."

Vasey narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on his horse. "You know, if you really are alone, I wonder if running you through and leaving you again would bring her out of hiding. She always was such a guilty creature…"

"Do what you must," Guy challenged.

Vasey arched an eyebrow and motioned at the blonde, then jerked his head in Guy's direction.

The man dismounted, and Guy tried to keep his neutral expression on. He had clearly underestimated him. He was tall- a couple of inches over Guy, and it looked like he was all muscle too. There was no doubt in his mind Vasey was harassing him. Now wasn't the time for that. The man was just ordered to kill him, wasn't he? He looked the man in the eye. "He'll ruin you,"

"I don't doubt that, but right now, he pays better than the blacksmith," The man shrugged, drawing his sword.

Guy glanced around. He hated running from a fight like this, but where could he go that was easy to get to and got them away from the house? He couldn't leave. What if they chased him off and went to investigate the house?  _I can't leave them. But I could. No- stop this._  He really hated his new moral center that had sprouted up recently.

He was about to duck to avoid the man's first blow when a Black Knight on horseback came rushing up the hill. "My Lord! Hood and his friends are back! They're-"

"Causing too much trouble for their worth!" Vasey cut the man off, then looked at the blonde man beside him. "Well, go on. Show us what you're about. Go bring me Hood's head. This one will have to wait," He tuned his attention back to Guy, and when the other man smirked, he frowned and rode off, followed by the other knights.

Guy's replacement sighed and got back on his horse.

Guy waited until they were out of sight entirely before sighing in relief and getting up to go into the house.

* * *

That night, Vasey was furious. Hood had managed to escape New Gisborne just as easily as Old Gisborne, and the man didn't look furious- the git looked contemplative. "Care to share what thoughts ail you?" He snapped after he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't believe Gisborne about being alone, My Lord…"

"Of course you don't believe him. No one believes him, New Gisborne! Get that through your skull so you don't hurt yourself next time!"

"My name is _Decker,_ Sir-"

"Yes, yes, that's nice," Vasey waved his hand dismissively.

"So what are we going to do?" Decker asked.

"We're going to spin a web for our little fly, of course," Vasey replied.

"Meaning?"

"We'll let him go… make him think he's gotten away with his little lie… then when he, the leper and the old man think they're safe, we come to prove them wrong at sunset."

"Good plan,"

"Of course it is, you git! Now go spread the word we're going back first thing in the morning!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just an FYI that Guy gets a bit... stab happy in this chapter. It's not too bad, but if you're not one for uber violence... ye have been warned.

"Marian! Roland! You there?! We need you! Open up!"

Marian lifted her head at the voice that she couldn't recognize as she came back to consciousness. She could hear the front door knocking all the way from her room. She made her way outside, met with a just as puzzled Roland. The pair went down the stairs, only to find Guy and Allan waiting for them at the base.

"It's Hood," Guy deadpanned as they made it to the door and opened it.

Marian frowned, but opened the door and sure enough, Robin was on one side and Much was on the other, but there was a man who looked half-dead between them. "Who's this? Roland, it looks like he needs..."

Roland was already a step ahead of her, taking the man's right side from Robin and helping lead him towards Guy's room.

After a few moments, Robin settled down and glanced at Guy. "What're you still doing here?"

"I'm welcome. Shouldn't you be more concerned about why Marian's stuck with me?" Guy shot back.

"Enough!" Marian called from the hallway. She stormed back into the room. "Are you two that against each other you'll argue over me like a scrap of meat when I am feet from you?!" She demanded, then turned to Robin. "Who is he?"

"Name's Carter. He helped us saved some peasants from the Sheriff's latest second in command tormenting them. Tell me, Gisborne, do you miss doing that?" Robin asked.

"Stop!" Marian objected. "Roland is seeing to the man right now, can you give the man peace?" She insisted.

"No, because I want answers! Why has Gisborne not slit Roland's throat by now? The old man did what needed to be done for him- he's past his use. Why have you stayed with  _him_? Whether you feel responsible or not, he's fine now- clearly! So why are you still here? He has no right to have your pity!" Robin insisted, casting a glare in Guy's direction, which only earned a snarl in return from the other one.

"And you have no right to question my choices! I made them, I can do without you constantly criticizing me!" Marian argued. After a moment, she collected herself. "Now, where did that man get hurt? Is he hurt badly?"

"Enough to pass out," Djaq cut in, entering the house. She wasted no time in looking around, then at Marian. "Where did the man who can help him go?"

"That hallway, the door on the left," Marian replied. "Look, you can trust Roland. He's a good man. He won't harm… Carter, was it?"

"I only wish to assist him if he needs it, not to make sure he is not going to try anything. I mean no harm," Djaq replied with a small smile before heading for the room in question.

* * *

The rest of the night had passed in relative silence, with the only voices coming from the people who were making sure Robin and Guy stayed as far away from each other as possible and didn't start hurling insults- or objects, for that matter, at one another.

By early morning, Guy and Carter were the only ones left awake- the former because he wasn't eliminating the idea Hood would try to get one of his lackies to kill him, and the former was trying to walk off the pain.

When Carter came around the corner in the main room, Guy merely arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

Carter limped over to Guy. "So, you're Gisborne…"

"Why?" Guy countered.

Carter cracked a smile. "The Sheriff warned me about you…"

Guy drew back, trying to make it as subtle as possible when he pulled the nearby dinner knife with him. He clenched his jaw when Carter laughed. It wasn't lost on him.  _Damn it_. "You want to start trouble, you start it away from the physician and the lady…"

Carter snorted. "Relax. My problem isn't with you or them."

"Oh?" Guy asked.

The other man leaned forward. "Sure, earlier today the Sheriff offered me a price to bring you back alive so he could deal with you, since something came up and he couldn't himself-"

"What came up?"

"… The King's returning here," Carter shrugged.

Guy's eyes widened.

Carter smirked. "Come now, can we really be sure that's a reality? He's been 'on his way' so many times before…" he replied, then shrugged. "Now, back to my business that you asked about first- you, I can tolerate. You, I don't mind. Robin Hood, on the other hand…"

Guy arched an eyebrow. He could worry about what would come of Richard's arrival later. "Go on…"

Carter put his feet up on the table, frowning when Guy shoved them off. "How about we call it even and I say I wasn't able to round you up… if you help me separate Hood from his merry band of misfits so I can settle a personal grudge, hm?"

Guy studied the man for a while, then, upon realizing the man was serious, smirked. "You have my full attention… no promises about helping separate him from the pack- I'll help in the killing though, if you need me," He replied. He wanted to smirk so badly. He knew something was off about the man, and it turns out 'off' worked in his favor. At least something did lately.

Carter shrugged. "Could be simple- get your little girlfriend, the two healers, and the two beady-eyed ones in the same room that doesn't have Hood in it-"

"Then you don't know Hood. Hood would be aware of a plan like that," Guy replied.

The pair looked up when Will burst into the room. The younger man glared at Guy, then headed for the hallway. "Robin! The Sheriff and some of his men are on his way!" He called.

Guy shot upright, and Carter sighed before standing up. The former merely sighed before practically letting himself get shoved up against the wall by Robin as he came around the corner mere seconds later.

"Gisborne, you set this up!" the man accused.

Guy scoffed, then shoved him roughly away and pulled back the collar of his tunic, showing the scar. "For future reference, this has severed all ties with the man. Do you really think I'd work for a man who tried and almost succeeded in murdering me?"

"Yes, actually," Robin snapped, shoving him again. Guy returned it and the process continued until Marian came running down the stairs.

"I told the pair of you to stop this!" She insisted, forcing her way between them. "What's going on? Vasey's coming again?"

"He's no more than a mile that way- you can't miss them," Will added.

"Where we saw him before. We have minutes before he's on us," Guy replied.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Robin demanded.

"What's going on?" Djaq asked, entering the room.

"Marian, Allan, Roland and I are in danger right now. You can all get taken in for all I care," Guy snapped. He glanced over when Allan came in, then heard Roland on his way down. "Allan, same instructions that I gave you before-"

"Left or right?" Allan asked, balling up his fists.

"Neither- not needed this time. Just go," Guy insisted.

Allan nodded before taking Roland's arm and dragging him towards the back of the house before the man could object.

"Hold on! How do we know this isn't a set-up?" Robin insisted. "He's perfectly capable of arranging it!"

"It wasn't one last time, why would it be now? It's not like he planned for you two to show up- nor has been away from here long enough to do so," Marian replied.

"Why are you defending him again?" Robin shot back.

Marian ignored him and went over to get the fireplace poker, frowning when the outlaws all looked at her like she's insane. "It's all we have," she explained.

Robin made a face, then came back with a sword, bow and a quiver of arrows all under his arm. "Take your pick…" To his surprise, Marian took both, and then to his horror, she tossed the sword to Guy, who caught it but looked as alarmed as he did. "What? Why?"

"Because the Sheriff's after all of us. Guy and I have ground here- we can't run. All of you can. Take your injured man and go!" She ordered, casting a look at Carter who stood up, ready to leave already.

"But-" Robin objected.

"Keep that up and I'd be delighted to run you through, Hood. Right now I have more important targets then you, surprisingly," Guy replied. When Robin looked at him, he arched an eyebrow. "I won't warn twice. Do as the lady says,"

Robin looked between them, then practically growled in annoyance. "Much!"

Much, who had been fitting Guy with an even nastier look, snapped out of it. "We're listening to  _him_?"

"We're listening to  _her- she's_  right- we've done as much as possible anyway," Robin replied. "Clear out, fast," he ordered. He walked over to Marian and leaned over to whisper in her hear. "If Gisborne turns on you…"

"He won't- and if he so much as tries, he'll be dead shortly after," Marian replied.

Robin hesitated, then kissed her cheek before looking at Guy, who had turned his attention to Allan as the younger man came trotting in.

Before Guy could berate him, the blonde put his hands up. "Roland told me to come back out. He knows what he's doing- said it would be better if I was out here- give you more power here so they can't get in there."

Robin scoffed as he made his way towards the door, followed by the other outlaws and Carter. "Good to see you got so cozy with each other," he spat before exiting the house.

After a few moments, Allan shook his head. "Bloody fool," He reached over and took the fireplace poker.

"Are you going to be alright with that?" Marian asked.

Allan shrugged. "It'll hold me over 'til I can get to one of their belts. How many are out…" He stopped when the sound of hoof beats reached his ears. "Guess we don't have much time to find out, huh?"

"Guess not," Marian agreed, preparing an arrow before heading outside.

Guy and Allan spared a glance at each other before running out as well, just in time to see the small line of soldiers coming- Vasey, whoever Guy's replacement was, and ten others. Not good at all, unless the world allowed for some miracle. They heard an arrow whiz by them, and a second later, one of the soldiers fell off his horse, an arrow sticking out of his chest, just above his heart. One down, eleven to go.

"Any time now, boys!" Marian called from her spot just behind the house as she prepared another shot.

The two advanced, and a moment later, the knights dismounted and made their own charge. Guy took one down easily enough and didn't bother to check if he was dead or alive, and Allan baited another to give chase in order to get the fallen one's friend. Within moments, they were down to six knights to deal with. Decker dismounted, heading straight for Guy. Guy caught the man's movement quickly enough to parry one of the knight's blows before shoving him towards Allan before swinging his sword to meet Decker's.

"Still haven't been ruined," Decker informed him after their blades bounced off each other once more.

"I give it a month," Guy replied, swinging at him.

Decker turned to avoid it, but Guy was faster and nicked his armor. He shoved Guy away, which caused the man to knee him hard in the stomach and punch him in the face a moment later. After stumbling, Decker gladly returned the favor, and delivered a second kick to the chest to send him flying back.

Guy hit the ground hard, then looked up to see where the others were.

Allan was having difficulty taking on two soldiers, and somehow Marian had gotten a hold of a sword. He risked watching her for a minute because the way she moved right after he glanced at her- it was oddly fluid for a relative newcomer to a weapon, and then she curled in on herself and rolled forward. His heart skipped a beat.  _That's the second time she's looked like_ \- the thought was cut off when the edge of Decker's sword came into his peripheral vision. He rolled to the side to avoid it, kicking Decker's legs out from under him. He went to plunge his sword down into the man's heart, but it lost strength when he heard Marian shout in pain. He turned sharply and saw her suddenly hold her side, still trying to fight one of the guards off- and the bastard who had hurt her was laughing. He made a mental note to deal with him later. Decker was up and upon him again, and after a moment, he realized Vasey was on his way over as well. As a last ditch effort, Guy took a few steps back and took a wide swing at Decker and got the result he wanted. The sword hit Decker diagonally across the face- it wasn't deep- just a scratch that would bleed like Hell and probably leave a scar in certain places- and take him out of the fight.

Decker howled in pain and stumbled back, and Vasey took over, shouting in anger himself. When Guy parried his blow, he pulled back his sword. "You know, I really liked you, Gisborne! You were a son to me! Tell me, is the old man still in hiding in the house? Can't wait to visit the bastard. Maybe I should make you bleed out slowly so I can bring him out and kill him in front of you. That's the rough equivalent to what you've done to me!" He hissed. He swung at Guy, and Guy jumped back.

Guy, at the moment, realized he didn't much care to hear what the man had to say after the first bit. He wasn't going to get to Roland. He owed the older man that, at least. He let out a roar of his own and slashed wildly at Vasey for a while, who unfortunately parried or dodged every blow.

The sheriff tripped over a rock for his trouble, then laughed. "Oh, you've just given it away…" He looked at the three remaining guards who were grouped together, with them on one side of the house and Marian and Allan coming at them from the other. "Guards! Get in the house! Find the old man, bring him out here! We'll stick to the original plan of killing him and the girl in front of him!" He barked.

Guy snarled and dropped to his knees, holding the edge of his blade to Vasey's throat. "Do it and the sheriff dies!"

That alone stopped the fight, and the six others turned to look at them.

Guy pressed the blade harder against Vasey's throat and drew blood. "Drop your weapons. Now," Guy ordered.

The guards looked around.

"He's the one that ensures you get paid, you fools. Drop the weapons, or he dies," he repeated.

The guards reluctantly obeyed this time.

Vasey let out a dry laugh, which earned a second cut just above his chin.

"Allan, take Marian inside," Guy continued.

Marian stepped forward. "Guy, we had a-"

"Quiet, Marian! Allan- take her inside." When Allan nodded and did as he was told after a moment, Guy turned his attention to Decker and kicked him lightly. "Get on your damn horse and leave. Tell the people at the castle it'll be a while until the others get back,"

"Do you think-" Decker began but stopped when Guy put the pressure back on Vasey's throat that had been lessening by the second. Decker put his hands up and backed up to his horse before getting on it and riding off.

Guy turned his attention to Vasey. "Now comes you…"

Vasey sneered. "You do realize that Prince John will not be fond of you if you kill me when he arrives…"

Guy scoffed himself. "I'm not going to kill you,"

"… … You're not?"

"No… a limp can only harm you for so long, though," he replied. He leaned back to get Vasey's dagger from his belt and stabbed the man in the thigh. When the guards called out and advanced on him, Guy leaned forward again. "What did I tell you? He'll recover. Consider it the first part of your warning…" He yanked Vasey off the ground. "Come back here with any more soldiers to finish what you started and I will end all of you- including him," Guy motioned at the guards. "Take him," he instructed. When the one who hurt Marian got closest to him, he motioned for him to stop. "You tried to harm Maid Marian…"

"Sheriff's orders, originally. You keep refusing coming back- Decker really is a git- we had to try and get you back to the castle- if you refused, we'd have to take you back by any means necessary, and if it meant harming 'er-"

"Then you shouldn't have so much as touched the girl," Guy replied before using Vasey's dagger to stab the man in the chest. The guard who hadn't taken hold of Vasey scrambled to get him.

"There's part two of the warning. Now leave and don't dream of coming back," he insisted.

The guards rushed to get the Sheriff and the near-dying man onto the horses before getting on their horses and hurrying off.

Guy waited another few minutes before going back inside the house slowly. His head was spinning. He felt ill. He merely put his hands up when Roland, Allan and Marian came rushing over to him. "I'm fine…"

Marian spotted the drying blood on his hands and the dagger. "Guy… what did you do…?"

"What I needed to do to protect all of you," Guy shot back. He looked at her and his stomach turned. It was his own fault he was back to being the monster in her eyes. He looked at the others, and even they looked unnerved. "… Go on about your business. They won't come back," he instructed.

The three didn't move for some time, but eventually cleared out, with Marian going down the hallway as fast as possible and Allan and Roland heading up the stairs, having a near silent conversation with each other. Guy couldn't make anything out of it- whether that was because of the ringing in his ears or pounding head, he would never know. He collapsed into the nearest chair and hoped he would be back to normal soon.

* * *

Guy came to after falling asleep a few hours into the night to the sound of floorboards creaking. His eyes adjusted to the light and when he saw the outline of Marian, he closed his eyes. He assumed it was a dream- or possibly nightmare after the afternoon's events.

"… Guy?"

Guy opened his eyes again. That seemed too real. "Marian…?" He let his eyes finish adjusting. She looked dazed and beyond sick. Had she been downstairs the whole time? Was she upstairs and made it down in that condition?  _The guard wounded her_ , he remembered. He stood up and walked over to her slowly, putting his hands out ever-so-slightly.

Marian merely whimpered and swayed on her feet.

Guy darted over to her when she swayed even more, steadying her with a hand on her back. "What's happened? When the guard attacked…?"

"He got me- I thought it was just a scratch, but apparently not…" Marian replied. She reluctantly leaned into him for fear of collapsing in the other direction. She knew she was at least safe with him, despite what he had just done earlier. He had made that abundantly clear. "I…"

"Move your hand," Guy instructed, finally realizing she had been crossing her arms to hide how badly the guard's blow had heard her. When she made no movement, he tried again. "Marian, please…"

Marian swallowed hard, then moved her hand just enough to show where the guard's sword had cut her, but stayed it when it crossed over the scar that he had caused what seemed like ages ago now- no, he hadn't inflicted it on her- it was on the Nightwatchman.  _It was still you,_ another part of her argued. She hissed. Now wasn't the time for that. The fabric seemed to be on a mission to curl right where it would've revealed it as Guy pulled the bandage she had put on it back, so that would be a problem soon. He was about to find out her biggest secret, and of course it would happen right after he was in the most emotionally unstable condition she'd ever seen him in. She prayed he would've at least calmed down slightly by then. She held her breath and waited.

Guy looked over the damage. It could've been a lot worse, but she still lost a fair bit of blood. From what they could tell, it wasn't that deep, but he knew it was probably quite painful all the same. He took pride in knowing the fool who did it was hopefully dead by now. "Roland! Marian needs help  _now_!" He called.

Marian flinched at the yelling, and then his fingers gliding along her side. He was getting closer and closer now. She watched his face. Closer… closer… _there_. Her heart just about stopped when she saw him feel the scar. She swallowed hard when he went from looking generally aware of something being there, and then realization dawned on his face. His eyes widened but went cold, and then met hers. Her throat clenched. Guy's jaw visibly did the same. She was somehow relieved he had still managed to hold it together up until now.

Then he was slowly reaching for her hand- the one he had cut even before that- the one that still had a shallow, thin scar across the back of it. He saw the scar and all but dropped her hand as if it burned him. He stood stock still for a second, just staring.

Marian was terrified. She expected him to yell. To throw something. To hit something- maybe even her. And then he moved back two steps. When she heard Roland and Allan coming down the stairs, he didn't bother looking up at them. His eyes went back to the scar at her side before he turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Roland stared at the door for a while before looking at Marian. "… So now he knows, then?"

Marian whimpered and nodded.

"Wait- _you_ know?" Allan cut in. "About 'er and her uh... night... hobby?" he asked, then paused. "That sounded less dirty in my head, for the record." 

Roland nodded. "Of course I know. As I've said- her father and I were good friends. He had concerns about her identity, he told me, I tried to give him as much advice as I could," Roland replied, then offered his hands to her. "Come, Child. We need to take another look at that wound of yours."

"I need to go after him," Marian objected.

"No, you most certainly do not!" Roland countered. "Gisborne just needs time to think it all over. He'll be back-"

"No, you don't understand. There's something… I can't…  _he can't_  be alone right now. I don't trust him to be alone right now,"

Roland shook his head and put his hands up. "He won't come back to harm you. If anything hasn't changed in him, it's that the amount of care he has for a handful of people outweighs everything else. If he loves you as much as it seems, he'll be back. If I had to guess, he's just at the cliff-"

"You don't understand! That's  _it_! He does let his care for me cloud his judgement, but there's something you don't know, and it's the most important-" She froze. "The _cliff_?" She panicked. "Guy…!" She went to stand, then yelped when her body moved just right to have immense pain shoot through her from the wound.

"Easy, easy. And 'the cliff' was a term he used as a boy. He went there to think or to get away from me or his sister. If you're thinking he's going to go throw himself off of it, it would be quite hard for him to end it all when it's only a five foot drop right back onto the ground," Roland explained, then paused. "Allan, get my things to attend to Marian, will you?"

Allan nodded quickly before hurrying off.

Roland looked back at Marian. "Now, what's this bit I'm missing?"

Marian reached to move the fabric of her dress, hissing when pain shot through her again. "Do you see the scar?" She sighed when Roland nodded. "… Guy did this when I was the Night Watchman.  Obviously he didn't know at the time, but now I'm sure he knows it was enough of a blow to kill me," Marian explained.

Roland paused, then pieced together what she was getting at and why she was so worried. "You think he'll…?"

Marian nodded, then touched her cheek, realizing she was crying. She scoffed, despite herself. "You know, not too long ago I would've been proud to be rid of him by any means necessary, but… not like this. Not now, after… everything…"

Roland sighed deeply and stood up, offering his hands. "Come on. Let's take care of you first, then we'll worry about Gisborne later."

"I'm going after him after this- no matter what this does to me," Marian replied, glancing down at the wound.

"We'll see about that, but if you can't, I'll go, or Allan will. We'll find him. You have my word."

* * *

_No. No, no no no._

Guy finally stopped mindlessly walking and turned towards the rockface he had been so familiar with years ago.

This wasn't happening.

He had fallen into a nightmare and the Devil was playing with him and not allowing him to wake- or Vasey or his latest recruit had killed him hours ago and this was Hell. He shook his head.

No. No sense in thinking this through. This was reality. Marian was the Nightwatchman.

He had stabbed Marian to what he hoped was her death- no. He had stabbed the  _Nightwatchman_. His heart clenched.

They were one in the same.

And he had almost killed her. The pattern repeated in his head. How had she survived? It was a guaranteed kill? It was impossible. All the signs that he had missed came to mind. How had he missed them? Her absences when the Nightwatchman was around, her being with him one moment, and then her disappearing just in time for the Nightwatchman to show up. The cut on her hand that she had dismissed when he had asked about it- and he blindly believed her. How had he been such a fool? He wasn't sure who to be angrier at- her or himself. She had stabbed him in the back too many times- more so now that she was the Nightwatchman-  _but you_ _literally_ _stabbed her_   _and have done far worse to her_ , another part of him pointed out,  _and she saved you from Vasey stabbing you_. It was extraordinary how the mere act of stabbing had such a big part in his life suddenly. He ducked his head, feeling another wave of nausea coming on. It passed and he sat down, leaning against the slab of rock he had affectionately labeled a cliff ages ago. He wasn't sure how long his legs would carry him anymore at that rate. He wondered if he just let himself pass out- because that was the way it seemed to be going, if Roland would remember the spot and know to come look for him there- if they even came. He figured that was his best bet. He wasn't hurt, and he could hear or feel people coming, and his body had all but given up on him for the day. He eased himself down and tucked as far into the rock as he could. His world could continue caving in in the morning.

* * *

 

Unfortunately for him, it didn't feel like much of a rest. When he came to, he was hardly rested. In fact, he felt worse for wear. It didn't help that he spotted Marian coming towards him, either. He cursed his timing, then promptly stood and turned away, trying to figure out a direction to go where he could loop back later- as well as how on Earth she had found him.  _Damn Roland to Hell_. To his annoyance, Marian chose not to take the hint and kept following him.

"Guy- Guy! Please, would you stop? Can we talk about this? Stop! Look at me!"

Guy clenched his jaw and kept walking.

"Guy!"

He could hear her pace quicken, and something inside him told him to stop, because she would end up hurting herself. He hated himself for it. He stopped, but didn't bother turning. "Leave, Marian."

"I will do no such thing when you're like this! I came to talk this out-"

That got him. He turned sharply. "Talk this out? What's there to speak of? Why do you want to speak to me when…" His eyes flicked to her side. He still couldn't look her in the eye. "… I promised to protect you, was that not enough to be trusted with... _that?!_ "

"You would've run off and told your precious sheriff despite that promise and you know it," Marian countered. 

"And now?" Guy replied.

"Do you really expect I would've told you when I was distracted by the fact you almost died and we keep getting attacked by the sheriff?"

"I assumed the secrets would stop."

"Says the man who failed to tell me a thing about his family and the sister he has," she snapped. After a moment, she sighed. "Guy, we're all tired. Just… come back, and let's talk about this so we can move on. We need each other if we have a chance of getting though, and this is not going to help."

Guy, who had gone absolutely still, paused. "How much did he tell you about my family?" He turned away.

Marian realized her slip. "Not much. Just… why you came to him, not the details, and that you had a sister, and that's it. Do _not_ blame Roland. He told me because he cares for you. Now please, can we-"

"How close did I come to killing you?" Guy forced out.

Marian frowned at the interruption, but didn't respond. Just as she thought- that's what all this was about. The wall was back up and he had been trying to delay that question from being asked. Of course that would be the only thing that plagued him.

Guy finally looked at her and started to walk over. "How…  _close_? Marian, if you don't want anymore secrets between us answer me that and they'll be over."

"Guy-"

"HOW CLOSE?!" Guy yelled, and barely managed to calm down when Marian started at it. "Now is not the time to play your games with me."

"You did," Marian replied, barely wasting another moment after that. When Guy's face dropped in mixed confusion and shock, she sighed. "I was… dead for a good while, and then, Djaq- the Outlaw's healer- brought me back, and after a while I was fine…"

Guy, to his credit had only heard the first half before his world went off-kilter again, even more so when 'The Outlaws' became part of the response. He stared at her for a few seconds before a sound he didn't even recognize came out of his throat but barely made it to his mouth. His knees buckled a moment later, and he took to staring at the ground in front of where he had collapsed. "No. No, no, no, no…" He leaned over and wretched, but nothing came up.

Marian stared at him for a while and took a cautious step forward. "Guy-"

"Don't- do _not,_ " Guy forced out. "Don't come near me, don't speak, just leave me be."

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself over this! You wanted your answer, you have it. I'm here now," when she reached for him, he ducked away. Marian sighed again. "I'm alive, I'm right here, standing next to you. You didn't harm  _me_. You _didn't know_ it was me. Guy, part of me's forgiven you for that reason alone."

He wanted to yell, chase her away, call her a stupid woman, because she shouldn't forgive him- not for that. Not for something he managed to do twice and lost people he loved both times. "I asked you to leave. It would be wise to listen to me for once," he snarled.

Marian stared at him for a while, then huffed and sat down, trying to accommodate her injury but failing. "None of you will ever learn I won't listen when you boss me around like that," she muttered to herself. "I try to move on because we have no other choice in our given situation and it gets thrown back in my fa-"

"I  _murdered you_!" Guy finally blurted. "How can you go on like that when I…" He flinched. "I  _loved_  you and I couldn't even… after all… you stupid, _stupid_ woman!"

Marian stood up with quite a bit of difficulty, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Better now?" When Guy didn't respond, she continued. "Have you not heard what I've just said this whole time?" She demanded. "Aside from the two people behind us who are doing  _a poor job of hiding_ -" she began, casting a glance back over her shoulder at the trees behind them. A rustling followed, then absolute silence, and the two in the clearing just managed to see a head of white hair and a head of blonde hair disappear behind a bush before there was absolute silence, she turns back to him, "you're all I have right now. I'm all you have. If this ends badly for any of us, I don't want any bad blood between us- we were over this before…" She reached for his hands and when he tried pulling away, she got a better grip on them. "You didn't know. I'm here now, alive, plain as day." She eased one hand down his wrist and threaded her fingers through his for good measure to prove her point, then used her free hand to put his just over the scar. She fought the urge to huff when he curled his fingers into a fist and had it hover just over the scar when she did so. "It's nothing but a scar now, and the Nightwatchman is put to rest for now. Let's just move on from this. Let it be the last secret between us- if not for us, then for me-  _please_ , Guy."

Guy stared at her for a while, then let his forehead drop to hers. No. It wasn't going to be alright. It wasn't _just_ a scar-physically, anyway. But that didn't stop him from trying for her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"I know. Come on. Let's put this behind us and go home."

Home. Now there was an interesting thought. Guy wanted to flinch again. Who was he kidding? It was home- their home. The only place _they_  had left with the only people  _he_  had left in his life. It was going to take a long while for him to wrap his head around their 'last secret'- there was no doubt about that. But she had a point- this was home now, so he could be on his way to warming up to it. With that, he let her take his hand after a moment and lead him back towards Roland and Allan.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Allan huffed after what seemed like the fourth hour straight of complete silence in the house. He had managed to sneak back into town and procure them a horse, because he was getting sick and tired of walking and running everywhere, and it turned out the horse was in fact Roland's, and he had lent it to one of his few remaining friends in town. The thought earned an affectionate pat on the cheek and a chuckle, but it still didn't stop him from feeling like he had failed a simple task. He was getting antsy and tired of the quiet between the four of them. "Look, I'm not being funny, but have you convinced Guy to eat something yet, because if he hasn't I'm pretty sure the man's dead, because he hasn't found anything to yell about in a while…" He pointed out to Roland.

Roland arched an eyebrow. "Not that I know of. I left the plate in with him and left him to his own devices. If he eats, he eats. He's hurt right now, as is Marian. You and I are stuck for a while, I'm afraid."

Allan leaned back. "You know, I thought she got 'im back there. I thought it would be alright."

"As did I, but… well, you and I pretty much know him equally so we know his emotions aren't exactly the most stable things. They started to rebuild the bridge, let them finish it and not get in the way."

Allan scrunched up his nose. "You know, you're worse than John and Djaq, talking like that."

Roland frowned. " _Prince_  John?"

" 'Course not! Well, I don't think so, anyway. I mean one of my… er, _the_ Outlaws…"

"So Robin Hood's still not allowed you back in his gang even after all that's transpired?" Roland asked.

"Once a traitor…"

"Always, yes. I'm sorry to hear that," Roland replied.

Allan shrugged. "I deserved it. I was stupid. Got caught up with money, landed… there. Not that it wasn't an entirely bad situ- Giz!" Allan perked up when the other man entered the main room.

Guy set him with a glare, then looked at Allan's chair and back to the man himself. When that didn't work to give Allan the hint, Guy hooked his ankle around the leg of his chair, and the younger man went toppling to the floor.

Allan got up and brushed himself off.  "See what I mean? Somewhat decent one second, vile the next!" He insisted, sighing when Guy sat down in the chair he had been in. He settled for kneeling and folding his arms on the table.

After a moment, Guy looked up at Roland. "So, how long did it take you to recover from getting your heart ripped from your chest by the woman you love, hm?"

Roland hummed in amusement, then sighed. "Boy, a lady keeping a secret for her own protection and a wife betraying a husband over rumors are two entirely different things- and you and I are two very different people."

Allan perked up. "Hold on. That's just- I can't not know anymore, can I? Roland- what- what happened to you? I keep on hearing about this-"

"You've already experienced part of it, my boy. You've been with me and managed to not pass judgment like so many did," Roland cut him off. "Or at least you were too young to know, or your parents were kind enough not to care…"

Allan arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Most people of Nottingham and the towns around it weren't too fond of 'modern' medicine when I was around your age. They called it 'sorcery', with potions- concoctions brought in by sailors and the like 'to kill everyone.' The ones who I healed, the ones I grew up with- they stayed loyal to me. They called the rumors folly, but enough disagreed and shunned me as the sorcerer- including my wife- took our son and left… after a while I couldn't stay anywhere near Nottingham, or Locksley or the like. I had to leave out here to stay out of the way," Roland sighed.

Allan paused, then exhaled sharply. "… You two are possibly the most tragic duo I know. Really, you're made for each other," he mused, glancing at both of them. "I'm not being funny, but your wife must've not been such a decent lady, if you ask me."

Roland gave him a surprisingly affectionate look and hummed in agreement before looking down at his hands. "Yes, I've come to that realization a long time ago. I've always wanted to know what happened to them, though. I'll admit to that."

Guy waited a moment, and then part of him mentally whacked himself upside the head. It wasn't fair he had been quiet for so long about that at least. He owed Roland. He knew of the family, what was stopping him? "Your son tends to the Sheriff and his men's horses in the castle. I'm not sure about your wife."

"And how would you know about him? I never so much as described her or our son."

Guy frowned at him. "It's… frightening how your son looks like you…" He caught the eyebrow raise. "Just because I never came back to you didn't mean the thought... the _memory_ of you wasn't there. The first time I saw him, it was unbelievable. Like a sword to the…" He trailed off and his eyes went devoid of any emotion that was there a second ago.

Roland reached over after a moment, coming to terms with what he had just been told as well as the fact Guy was still hurting. "She's forgiven you. Let it go."

"Did you two miss the part where I killed her?"

"She's fine now, isn't she?" Allan offered, maneuvering to avoid Guy's knee when he attempted to knock him over with it. "Look, she's the Nightwatchman- she's pulled through worse, she pulled through that, she might as well have just gotten scratched with that last fight the way she's been actin', and she's just giving you space and fiddling around upstairs to do you a favor."

"And then there's the fact that I _killed her_ ," Guy repeated.

"And then there's the fact that you two practically hugged and made up before, Mate!" Allan objected. "For once in your bloody life, stop beating yourself up over something you had no bloody control over! We shouldn't be discussing this anymore!" Allan objected. "Don't do this to yourself- once you start, you'll never stop." He finally added, letting his eyes drop at the last bit.

Guy frowned at him, but said nothing. After a few moments, he got up. "I need to get out for a while… think."

"Haven't you-"

"The knights- did they do any significant damage around here?" Guy cut Roland off. 

"A fencepost is down here and there, that's all. Nothing that needs doing now. Guy, are-" Roland began, but once again, he was silenced when Guy got up and left.

Roland went to stand, but Allan put his hands up to keep him down and followed him out. After a few seconds of silence, he raced to get in front of Guy and put his hands up. "You're trying to run. Don't go doing that again. We were all worried- even me.  _Me_! About  _you_!"

"I wasn't, but soon enough I need to leave you- all of you. The longer I'm here, the more you're all in danger. I can't do that to you," Guy shook his head. 

Allan scoffed. "What? And you think we don't know that? We could just as easily leave you- Marian and I, anyways, and we haven't, because we like the new you that's come out of nowhere. You protect us, we protect you," he explained.

"He's right, you know."

The men looked up to see Marian perched on the lowest part of the roof, watching them. She offered a tight-lipped smile before scooting down, about to drop. Guy darted over to help her before she went all the way. More injuries were the least they needed. When he set her down fully she offered another weak smile, then crossed her arms over her chest. "You might as well be an outlaw now, Guy. We're  _all_ outlaws, and that means we need to stick together. Taking a page from…" She received two glares before she could finish. "Well it does! We need to follow Robin and the others' lead if we want to get through all of this. So far we haven't had the best luck, so we need to pull together."

"What? So the three of you can die faster? No. I'm not doing that," Guy countered. 

"He's after all of us, not just you," Marian replied.

"He's  _always_  been after  _you._  He's being so thorough about it because I still have yet to turn against you. He'll try and get the pair of us and have the people who get in his way killed."

Marian looked at Allan. "Can you go see if Roland needs anything done?"

"But I was helping you help 'im!" Allan objected. "Besides, Giz just announced he was…" He stopped when Marian set him with a warning glare and he sighed and stood up. "Hey, look, another downed fencepost. I suppose I should go check the horse's shoes, even if he probably doesn't have any to speak of…" He wandered off.

Marian tried not to smile. Sure, he drove her mad- he drove them all mad, but at least Allan knew when the right time to leave was. She turned to Guy. "So you physically hold me back when I go to leave and confront the Sheriff, and then you go sneaking off to do the same and don't expect us to come after you?"

"It was different then," Guy replied.

"Good. Then let's go after him together," she countered.

"No, and for starters, I wasn't going off to confront the Sheriff anyway."

"Oh? Then where were you going?"

"To start setting things right here," Guy replied. He turned and headed for the horse paddock in the back.

Marian huffed and went to follow him, but Allan hooked his elbow with hers and turned with her so her momentum stopped. "Easy. You're not going anywhere."

"But-"

"I'm just as curious, but either way if something happens and there's an ambush, you think he's going to take well to you getting hurt again? How many other murderous rampages is he going to go on before he goes off the handle and goes back to who he was a week ago?" Allan demanded. The situation sounded weird coming out of his mouth, but he held his ground. He stepped closer and lowered his voice, even if he saw Guy riding off on one of the horses out of the corner of his eye. "Let me go, if anything. You're safe here, you have weapons, Roland can talk himself out of trouble…"

Marian paused, then nodded. "Be careful- and keep both of you out of trouble."

Allan nodded in return, then headed for the paddock himself. After a moment, he turned, and said, "I mean it.  Please- stay put," he insisted before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

Guy glanced around the houses, trying to recall just where he was trying to go. Doing so when trying to keep ducked under the makeshift hood he had made himself was proving to be difficult. Was it closer to Locksley itself? He still lived in the Village, didn't he?

"Oi! Why're you here?"

Guy turned at the voice and almost sighed in relief when he saw the man he was looking for. Physically it was Roland just thirty years prior, just heavier and with brown hair. "I've come to speak with you."

"And who's the one doing the speaking?" the man replied.

Guy lowered his hood, hoping that was answer enough, and it was, judging by the man's raised eyebrow. "It's about your father…"

The man's jaw clenched and he advanced on him. "Leave him out of this, Gisborne. If there's a problem with him, you deal with me."

"Oh, so you do acknowledge his existence after all. Funny how he still hasn't seen you since childhood, then," Guy cut in. "You know, Tristan, I thought at first when I came to collect you two had at least drifted over an argument, but this…."

Tristan shook his head dismissively. "What does this have to do with my father? It's not tax time when you usually come darkening my doorstep, so what is it now? If you plan to harm him if he hasn't paid-"

"Bite your tongue. I mean him no harm. I was actually trying to repay a debt… _all_ the debt I owe him."

"And how would you owe my father a thing?" Tristan demanded. "Why would you acknowledge it, at lease? Yes, I know about your past with him." 

Before Guy could respond, a man called out behind him. "Well well well, Gisborne. Haven't seen you in these parts in a while- we thought you got yourself killed- or murdered. Hoped more for the second one, myself… why don't we take care of that ourselves then, being that you walked here unprotected… and unarmed, for once."

Guy flinched. He should've been far more careful with the hood. He knew this wasn't going to end well one way or another. He glanced over his shoulder at the speaker. He recognized him, but the name escaped him. Michael- Martin? Who could remember when he barely spent more than two hours in the village collecting taxes. "I'm not here to start trouble…" he replied. He turned slowly. He wasn't the predator with prey any more. It was the other way around.

"But you've caused enough that you… understand the situation you've just placed yourself in, don't you?"

Guy turned, only to get punched hard in the face. He threw himself at his attacker, only to get yanked back by another set of arms. "What-get off me!" He brought his elbow back hard to no avail. What had gotten into these people? Two more men were coming towards him. He was quickly coming to terms with the fact he was out of luck. "Wait!" He barked, and then there was a sudden, sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision blurred, and another second later, he went down, barely aware of Allan yelling his name before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let's take some creative licence and pretend the whole nine-rings-of-Hell thing was around back in this day and that Vasey believes in that kind of Hell, shall we? … Shhh. My friend helped me come up with a quote pertaining to that and it works, soo… yeah. Also- there's something lovingly ripped off from The Mummy here.**

* * *

 

Marian stood so fast she almost toppled over when she saw Allan coming up the hill with both horses. "They're back!" She breathed, then hurried inside. "They're back!" she called before running back out, stopping when she saw Guy was missing, and Allan was all but collapsed on top of one of the horses. "Where's Guy?"

"I'm… fi-  _relatively_  fine, for your information!" Allan panted before truly collapsing in a heap.

Marian ran over to him. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

"I wasn't, 'e was," Allan breathed. "I just had to sneak around half of Locksley without getting caught, then raced back here."

"But what happened-"

"Well, they weren't too happy to see Guy there, but they  _were_  'appy he was unarmed without the sheriff's protection…"

"Meaning?" Marian arched an eyebrow.

Allan opened his mouth to reply, closing it in order to give Roland a quick nod of thanks when he brought him water. "They're planning on hanging him tonight."

"What?!"

"Why the Hell do you think I came back here?!" Allan replied. "Look, I came to let you know so you could go play hero. I'd help, but sneakin' around and getting back here quick took me out." Allan replied. After a moment, he sighed. "We need Robin," he pointed out. "He may not help, but we need to try."

"Then I'll find him," Marian replied.

"How will you know where he is?" Roland cut in.

Marian opened her mouth, looked through the window at the free horse that was wandering in the back, then back at him.

Roland shrugged, then nodded at Allan. "The two of them stole them both and left without a word, what's to stop you from doing half of that?"

Marian offered a tight-lipped smile before getting on the horse. "Allan, was he at the camp closer to Locksley or closer to here?"

"Locksley, last I heard…" Allan replied. He downed half of the remaining water before dumping the rest over the front of his head. He shook his hair dry, then looked up to find Marian was already going towards the camp. He looked at Roland. "Yeah, sorry about that… stealing thing… by the way."

* * *

When Guy came to, he was barely aware of his surroundings. He was hot, so he figured he had been wherever he was in the sun for a while. He realized his wrists were tied together as they could go to a post from a burned down house. He realized he knew the house as one Vasey had ordered him and several knights to burn down after the owner had come up just short for taxes. Poetic justice at its finest, he supposed. He tugged at the bonds, only to have his muscles throb in pain in protest. How long had he been tied up like that? He tried again and failed, then was suddenly aware that there was also a noose hanging from his neck. This made things far worse if they were planning an execution. He looked ahead at the houses, trying to catch a glimpse of Tristan, or at least Allan. No such luck. Passing villagers merely gave him a dirty look or shouted insults at him. He merely snarled at them in return and tried at the bonds again.

A short time later, Tristan finally showed and made his way over to Guy, leaning on the post. "You really shouldn't have come on your own…" he mused.

"I had no choice in that matter and I _tried_ being careful," Guy snapped. "Cut me down. I still need to speak with you and this isn't going to help matters."

Tristan scoffed. "Can't do that. The others did this- not me alone. I cut you down, I'm in league with you."

"You think your father would be proud of you taking part in a murder like this?" Guy hissed. 

"You think this isn't justified? I'd say he would, given the circumstances," Tristan's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't say that, and no, he wouldn't. Not now," Guy snapped.

Tristan snorted, then pushed off the post and crossed his arms. "Gisborne, you, I don't understand. You complain about all this, but now apparently think we're justified, and you use my father against me… how do I know that you haven't killed the man and he's lying in a ditch somewhere nearby for not obeying an order?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't do that to him; would you  _listen to me!"_

Tristan opened his mouth to reply, only to get cut off when there was the sound of hoof-beats in the near distance.

The pair glanced in the direction of the noise and Guy let out a groan when he saw it was Vasey and a few knights. He was being entirely too hopeful when he prayed Vasey wouldn't see him from their angle, but it was too late. Vasey had spotted him and was already grinning from ear to ear. The man rode over, and Tristan held his ground.

"Well well well, Gisborne. What have you done now? Left your leper for another and the new one's daddy isn't happy about it? Tried to steal from these people?" He chuckled. "Are they arranging to hang you themselves?" He asked, then clapped his hands together. "Fantastic- lunch and a show!"

Guy scowled at him. "I'll enjoy seeing you in Hell."

"Not if I see you first! I think we'd be in the same place there, would we? Unfortunately some of your little groveling to the old Medicine Man, trying to hide him away should give you some favor… and your devotion to the leper, yes…" he trailed off and looked at Tristan. The man had suddenly looked uneasy, and he could tell it wasn't over his arrival. In fact, the man had barely reacted to his presence. That needed to change. "You! Man- when is our dear old Gisborne's execution, hm? I should like to see it happen."

"I don't know, Milord," Tristan spoke up after a minute, finally tearing his attention from Guy. "I'm not responsible for this, and the others don't tell me much. Just that he showed up and they want blood. I'd be careful. They have him, they may go after you, guards or not," he replied.

Vasey leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat, Peasant?"

"No. Just the warning of a concerned man who wants no more blood spilled than this," Tristan replied with a shrug.

Vasey continued to frown at him, then turned on his horse. "New Gisborne! Take this man around and see about that ring. If threatening him doesn't work, threaten them instead."

Guy flinched, looking away to avoid looking Decker in the face as he rode by seconds later. He wanted to know what ring they were talking about, and why Vasey wanted it to badly, but he had more pressing matters.  He paused to watch Tristan get literally dragged forward towards the greater cluster of houses. When Vasey glared at him then rode off, he waited a few seconds before tugging the hardest he had on the ropes. Still nothing.

And then, "Pst! Gisborne!"

Guy froze again and closed his eyes. Of course, things always had to get worse. He looked down and saw Robin looking up at him from under a cloak.

"Has he found the ring yet?" Robin hissed.

"Why would you believe me at a time like this?" Guy snapped.

Robin frowned, then advanced on him. "How did this happen? Is Marian alright?"

Guy sighed. "She's _fine_ , Hood."

Robin arched an eyebrow, then smirked. "Good. So, how'd you get yourself into this mess, hm? Did you stoop to what you and your friends assume is my level and steal from my people?"

"I was actually attempting to find someone so I could give him the opportunity  _you robbed me of_ , you fool!"

Robin merely made a face before spotting Decker in the distance. "You sure Marian's alright?"

"Do you think I would leave her in any harm?" Guy snapped. 

"Well, looks like you don't have a choice," Robin pointed out. "Not to mention you have plenty of times before, so-"

Guy snarled, and with quite a lot of effort, heaved himself up to kick Robin in the stomach with both legs. The pain was worth it when Robin hit the ground hard. He looked around and recognized a few scattered people who had come out of hiding due to all the commotion were a few of Robin's outlaws.

After a moment, Robin got up and dusted himself off, glaring at the other man. "The others and I need to go stop the Sheriff from doing whatever he's about to do, so you can just hang in, I suppose," he offered a cheeky grin at his own joke before hurrying off.

Guy groaned and looked up, trying to throw his weight down to get unlodged. Once again, he failed. Now all that was left was waiting and hoping a villager that had a weapon was stupid enough to get close to him. He let his chin drop and closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the commotion going on. What else could be done at that rate?

* * *

When Marian found Robin on the outskirts of Locksley, she knew she had her work cut out for her. According to Much, they had just managed to settle the Ring issue hours before. Apparently there were birds involved- she didn't really catch up. She knew he would be tired from that, and now here she was, about to ask for his help freeing his enemy. She didn't expect him to literally laugh in her face, turn on his heel and walk a few paces away. "He needs our help!"

"He doesn't need any of us- you least of all! And you don't need him!" Robin insisted. "You have me, Marian. You have my friends. What more could you want? He's no good!" 

"Yes! We all need him, Robin! Whether you like it or not he's part of our survival now!"

"What? You expect me to go along with your every whim now because he's had a change of heart and your heart's all a-flutter 'fer 'em because of it? He lies, Marian. It's his job! He's lying to you now!"

"My heart has nothing to do with this! It's our survival I'm worried about!" Marian argued. 

"Oh? Do tell? How does his survival affect ours? It hasn't before!" Robin shrugged. 

"That's because he wasn't with me before! You want to know how? Fine! One- he dies, the Sheriff loses interest and goes after me, I'm put to death, you get angry and go after him, you get outnumbered, and you're put to death, then all of Locksley, Nottigham, everywhere follows. Two, he dies, the Sheriff loses interest, he goes after you, you get outnumbered and are put to death. Three, he dies, Sheriff gets bored, starts eliminating the people to bring you or I out of hiding, whoever wasn't brought out of hiding comes to protect, fails, put to death- the list goes on, Robin! The _order_ of what happens is the only thing that changes after Guy dies!"

Robin looked back at her and clenched his jaw. She had a point, but this was Gisborne. He could have been a plant the whole time. But… he had only seen Gisborne look worse, or been in worse situations- yet they were all by his own hand. "Let me talk to everyone first,"

"Guy doesn't have that kind of time," Marian shot back before heading back towards Locksley.

"Marian!" Robin called after her.

"I have to go save my home and everyone in it, Robin. I'm done with the pair of you trying to stop me from doing what's right," Marian countered before continuing on.

* * *

To say the least, when Guy finally decided it was time to pay attention to his surroundings again, he wasn't happy to see Marian coming his way, dagger in hand. "Marian? What're you doing? Get out of here!"

"Not a chance! I'm saving your life… again!" Marian hissed, going behind one of the walls to find wherever the rest of the rope was tied.

"Don't be a bloody fool, Marian! They'll catch you and they'll string you up next, no matter how much power your father had!"

"I thought we agreed we're in this together."

"Not like this," Guy countered. "Marian, please just go. Come back when you have reinforcements, at least!"

"They're on their way," Marian replied, then grinned when she saw the part of the roof that the rope was attached to. Whoever had strung it up seemed perfectly happy to keep it hidden .They probably thought the Sheriff would come looking for him and try to get him out of trouble. That seemed thick, even for them usually.

"Hide! The mob's arriving,"

"You'll have to do better than that," Marian countered, trying to find a spot for her to climb up to get to the rope.

Guy strained again, then kicked back hard at the table Marian was using.

It was enough to jostle it, and when Marian went to glare at him, she saw that he wasn't lying, and people were already on their way.

"Go- now. Now!"

Marian ducked and rolled away from the mob's line of sight and pressed herself against the outside wall. "I'll be back,"

"For pity's sake will you  _go_?!" Guy hissed.

Marian flinched, but hurried off. Plan B, it was then.

Guy watched her disappear into the woods and his heart clenched. If this was it, if he was to die here, at least he was able to see her in his last few moments. At least they didn't part enemies, and she went out trying to save him. He turned his attention to the crowd. Always look an opponent in the eye, no matter what the odds. His father had told him that once. He highly doubted he thought those words would apply to a situation like this.

A voice came from beside him. "So… … you've actually defended my father against the Sheriff and his men?"

_Tristan_. Guy didn't bother looking at him. He nodded curtly. "I told you- I owe him a debt. He's as safe as he could be with me."

Tristan stared at him, then his face fell. "So it is true... the stories... you're the boy out of the two he took in..." 

Guy nodded again.

Tristan stared at him for a while, and when Guy finally looked him in the eye, he inhaled sharply. "Give me a small while. I'll see what I can do,"

"Best be quick about it, then," Guy countered, watching the man hurry off. He didn't know what the other man was getting at, being that the mob was on top of him now- practically literally. He snarled when two men flanked him, each grabbing one of his elbows and forcing him up onto a few crates _. The countdown begins._ The noose strained against the front of his neck and someone cut the ones holding his arms up. They fell limp at his sides, and he cherished the small bit of relief that gave him. The mob was shouting various things now. He couldn't make any of it out, and he knew he didn't want to. The rope tightened again, pressing up and he got the hint. He stood up, straining to balance. He wouldn't give the bastards the satisfaction of ending it that quickly.

However, Fate had other plans.

The sound of an arrow practically broke through the rest of the noise, and suddenly he felt himself lurch down, then stop short. His jaws slammed together, and time seemed to slow when he realized the crowd had dispersed in the confusion and had run into the crates in the process. At least they hadn't counted on that. He glanced up. He didn't know where the arrow was now, but it had clipped half the rope, and by some stretch of the imagination, the rope was still thick enough even if its state to hold his weight. He wondered just why God had decided to spare him so far, having realized he was now quite literally dangling from it.

The rope had found itself too far down his neck to break it at first. That didn't stop the fact that it started to strangle him, and the pain was finally catching up with the time.

Guy choked and kicked, only managing to make it worse. He glanced around. If it was Hood, the arrow would've gone through his heart, or the rope would've been split in two and he would've been on the ground. He choked again, and then saw what he was looking for- the Nighwatchman, a few feet behind the mob, seemingly frozen in place now, with her bow still up, clearly just having fired a shot.

_Marian. Damn. Get out. Don't watch this happen._  Even as his senses were dulling he was aware that the mob seemed happy enough to watch him strangle to death. Everything was starting to fade for the second time in a day when a voice broke through the crowd again.

" _STOP_! Stop this  _now_!"

Guy choked again and looked up just in time to see Tristan come up to him with a knife. He struggled as best he could, figuring the 'help' Tristan had offered was just finishing the job. He was surprised to find that the other man reached up and cut the rope just above his head. He landed hard on his knee and cried out, settling for curling in on himself. He was suddenly aware of someone's hands on his back and only relaxed when he made out the Nightwatchman's garb out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't left. At least things had taken a sudden turn for the slightly better. He groaned again, followed by a hard cough. He wanted nothing more than to curl into Marian's side, but he knew that wouldn't bode well for her at all.

Tristan looked at the villagers who were already yelling at him. He tossed his hands out, then moved so he was between Guy and the others.  "Leave him! By means I will keep as my own, Gisborne is my brother. If you have a problem with him, you come to me. You don't do this. We're better than this."

Guy would've looked up to gawk at him if he had any energy to do so.

When the crowd made no effort to leave, Tristan arched an eyebrow and made his dagger catch the sunlight that was just beginning to fade. He was relieved to say the least when some of the crowd started to disperse. He backed up and stepped over Guy, still not willing to turn his back just yet. He looked at the Nightwatchman. "Didn't expect  _you_  to come to the rescue, I'll say."

Marian pivoted in her place to turn from the crowd and to look Guy in the face. She glanced cautiously at Tristan before pulling up her mask and lowering her cowl. "Guy? Are you alright?!"

"You're  _joking,_ " Guy forced out, pleased to find he sounded as unamused as he hoped to.

"Marian?!" Tristan hissed in disbelief.

Marian merely glanced at him. He was another one she knew through her father- only a few years older than her, and the pair used to play. Her neutral look turned to a frown.

"Your secret's safe with me, I assure you, but… the Nightwatchman… a…?"

Guy surrendered to a coughing fit, then inhaled sharply. "If you value your life or your body parts not being in pain I wouldn't finish that."

Marian looked at Tristan again. "So, you're Roland's son?"

Tristan hesitated, then nodded. "Used to be,"

"No- after that it showed. You still are- it just showed. You have the same power he does. The same leadership, authority…"

"… I don't deserve to be," Tristan replied after a moment, looking around to make sure the stragglers were at least out of earshot.

"Prove yourself wrong. Come back with us," Marian offered.

"I… I can't," Tristan replied. "I... I just can't."

Marian frowned again, then looked down at Guy when he coughed again. She touched the skin that was already raw from where the rope had gotten him. "We have to get him back…"

"Then go, before I change my mind… or they do," Tristan insisted, nodding at the people now disappearing into their homes.

Guy sighed, figuring there was no fighting now. "You've signed your own death warrant helping us,"

"Maybe not- I'm willing to take my chances," Tristan replied.

"Then you know where to find us if things don't work in your favor," Marian offered, then spotted Robin on horseback a few feet away, not looking thrilled at all.

"I do- and I thank you for that, but… I just can't do it now. I must be quite the disappointment right now." Tristan shook his head, then looked down at Guy, who looked up at him. "I didn't believe you, and for that, I'm sorry. You… more or less put your trust in me just now when I didn't do the same. I owe you a favor, to say the least."

Guy merely grunted in response.

Marian nodded, then offered a tight-lipped smile when Robin got off his horse and approached them. When Tristan turned, she shook her head. "He's with us- promise."

Tristan nodded after a moment before going his own way.

After a few seconds, Robin sighed. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He helped get Guy up into a standing position and hooked one of his arms over his shoulders.

Marian nodded, replaced her mask, and did the same with his other side.

Guy, who had just been slipping into unconsciousness, snapped out of it at the voice. "Hood…?"

Robin made a face. "Not doing this for you," he pointed out before pushing Guy's face so he was looking down and not at him. "Don't get bloody used to it."

"Wasn't planning on it," Guy countered, then hissed when his knee gave a pinch of pain in protest at the movement.

Robin didn't bother hiding the satisfied snort, and if Guy noticed, he didn't object. "Alright. Let's get back, then. My men and Djaq are around. They'll catch up…"

* * *

"Guy?"

Guy stopped scratching at the rope marks on his neck and turned his attention to Marian in the doorway. It had been hours since he came an inch from Death- he had lost count of just how many.  Allan's constant checking in wasn't helping matters. He realized he was pacing and sat on the edge of the bed, tilting his head to invite her in.

Marian hesitated, then crossed the distance between them and sat down. "I've… I've tried to keep quiet, I have. Your business is your own, and I understand why Roland should know, but… when you… Robin and I spoke earlier, and he told me about what you said, about… a robbery, but he wouldn't say more, and… you and Roland have mentioned it several times, and…"

"You want to know what transpired before I came to Roland the first time- why Hood and I really can't stand one another," Guy supplied.

After a moment, Marian nodded, discomfort still quite evident in her posture.

Guy flinched. "Marian… for what it's worth… I haven't told you…" He leaned forward, flinching even more. It was his turn to choose words carefully. "I wish more than anything to tell you, I really do. Don't think I'm breaking our agreement because this is beyond keeping secrets. Marian, you know just as well as I do that I care deeply for you, whether I like it or not. Because of that, I want to tell you everything about it, but that would require telling every detail to you. I can't tell you without reliving every moment of that Hell, and… … I'm not ready to relive the pain that comes with it-not now."

Marian frowned and slid onto the side of the bed. "But will you be…? Eventually?" She wanted to help him- she really did. She was starting to realize there was no sense denying or justifying that, either.

"For you? I hope so- I really do."

Marian smiled weakly, then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest now. We'll worry about the trouble we caused in the morning," she got up to leave.

"You're on your own with  _that_. I just hung there and tried not to die,"

Marian turned. "Yes, but you started it, so…" she shrugged, then disappeared around the corner, leaving Guy to scoff and settle back down for the night.

 


End file.
